Hidden Identities
by newyork24-7
Summary: While working undercover Gibbs gets a lot more than he bargained for. JIBBS A.U.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** For the past few weeks I haven't been able to get this plot bunny out of my head. Originally it was supposed to be mainly fluff, but two days and countless re-writes later it has taken on a mind of it's own, what's a girl to do?_

_I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters._

* * *

Leaning back in his chair Tony all but threw his feet onto his desk, his shoes clunking loudly against the wood and tilted his chair on it's axis, whistling tunelessly as he did so. McGee looked up from his computer. "Good weekend?"

Clasping his hands behind his head, Tony smirked. "You could say that. I went out with Celina."

Frowning McGee asked. "Was that the blonde who turned up at the bar on Friday night?"

"That's the one."

"You mean the one who threw a drink over you and called you a creep."

"That was just a small misunderstanding. Anyway she made up for it all day Saturday……and most of Sunday for that matter."

Ziva just tutted under her breath, while McGee's eyebrows knitted further together in confusion. "I thought you were going to break up with her?"

"I am. But Friday night was just the mini break-up", At McGee's still confused frown Tony sighed. "You know. The one that leads up to the actual break-up."

"Never heard of it."

Tony shook his head in dismay. "Oh Probie what are we going to do with you? I just don't know, so innocent it's scary."

Refusing to rise to the bait McGee turned his attention back to computer screen, muttering under his breath. Tony chuckled to himself and shooting a grin over at Ziva he closed his eyes and continued to rock gently back and forward in his chair.

Her lips tightly pursed, Ziva looked over at McGee who just rolled his eyes and shrugged. He'd known Tony for four years now and was well versed in the supposedly senior Agent's antics. Ziva turned her attention back to the dozing Agent and her lips curved into an evil half smile. She slowly and silently began to push her chair out from her desk and jumped swiftly to her feet, she was halfway over to him when the door to the Director's office flew open and Vance came storming out. Tony jumped awake at the sound of the heavy wooden door slamming against the wall. His eyes wide with terror, as if he fully expected to see Gibbs descend upon him, instead he met Ziva's eyes and frowned. "Why are you so close to my desk?"

Ziva shrugged innocently as she replied, "No reason, and headed back over to her desk, just as Vance began to descend down the stairs into the bullpen.

Tony was still looking suspiciously over at Ziva, when Vance loomed over him, his jaw clenched so tight that his customary toothpick was jutting out at a ninety degree angle. Sending a quick and anxious glance in the direction of his team-mates, Tony asked. "Anything we can help you with Director?"

Vance yanked the toothpick out of his mouth. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He's not in yet, or if he is then none of us have seen him."

"Well when he does decide to grace us with his presence, tell him that I want to see him in MTAC immediately. Understood?" He looked around the entire team to check they had heard his instructions, they all simply nodded in reply, "Good." With that he turned on his heel and stormed back up the stairs.

The second that Vance was safely ensconced in MTAC, Tony turned to the others. "What do you think Gibbs has done now?"

McGee shrugged, while Ziva looked slightly perplexed. "Nothing I can think of. We haven't had a case in almost a week, he really hasn't had the chance to piss anyone off."

"True, although if anyone can manage it it's Gibbs." With that Tony leaned back in his chair again, his mind whirring with possibilities.

* * *

As fate would have it they didn't have to wait long for Gibbs to make his appearance. Just ten minutes later the elevator doors pinged open, and Gibbs stepped out--coffee in hand. Tony raised his eyebrows at Ziva and nodded his head in the boss's direction, silently asking her to let Gibbs know he was wanted elsewhere. Ziva just grinned and shook her head. In desperation Tony looked over at McGee's desk, only to find the younger Agent was studiously ignoring him. Tony groaned inwardly, he always got stuck with the task of telling Gibbs any unpleasant news, and he was certain that the Director requesting an audience with him wouldn't go down well.

"Morning Boss." Gibbs didn't reply and continued to head towards his own desk. Taking a deep breath Tony tried again. "Boss, the Director wants to see you in MTAC."

At this Gibbs looked up, his brow furrowed slightly. "Why?"

"He didn't say."

His grip tightening around his coffee cup, Gibbs grumbled under his breath and began to move swiftly up the stairs, taking them almost two at a time. As he went Gibbs couldn't help but wonder what this was about. Normally Vance only wanted to see him to rant about inter-agency co-operation, but since those chats only ever took place in his office Gibbs knew that this had to be about something else, and he doubted it was good news. He took a gulp of his coffee before leaning down slightly, letting the iris scanner confirm his I.D.

Gibbs took a deep breath as he stepped into MTAC, in all honesty he really didn't want to have to face Vance today. It wasn't so much that he disliked the man, it was just they had very different ideas about what an NCIS Agent should be like, and Gibbs knew that he was the complete opposite of Vance's ideal. Pausing at the top step Gibbs let his eyes adjust to the permanent gloom that seemed to reside in MTAC and scanned the rows looking for Vance. He wasn't overly surprised to see him sitting in the middle seat of the middle row. Shuffling along the row, Gibbs sat down in the seat next to him. "You wanted to see me Sir."

Vance didn't even turn his head in acknowledgment of Gibbs's presence, instead he just nodded his head in the direction of one of the techs, and the images began to filter onto the large screen that dominated the room. Gibbs's eyes narrowed as he studied the image of the man currently on screen. It was military photo of an older man, probably late sixties, early seventies. As always in these pictures the man was unsmiling, his lips set in a tight line, his green eyes cold and almost calculating. Vance nodded towards the screen. "Lieutenant Colonel Jasper Sheppard of the United States Navy. Retired eleven years ago and took up a post at Cal-tech industries."

"Should I have heard of them?"

A ghost of a smile fluttered over Vance's face. "Most people in this business have. They are the military's main supplier of both weapons and tracking devices. Around three years ago we began to suspect that Jasper Sheppard was skimming the top off the company profits. Further investigation found a computer program designed to take 0.1% off every third payment that passed through the company. They managed to shut down the program, but not before the company lost over twelve million dollars."

"You track the money down?"

"No, we tried, but whoever set it up managed to block us at every turn and we couldn't trace the account the money had been transferred into."

"You don't think the Colonel set it up?"

"No. He was good, but not that good. The company was convinced he was involved though, they just couldn't prove it. Then almost four months ago a shipment of AK 45's and ballistic missiles vanished. Rumours began to circulate that the weapons were going to be placed for sale on the black-market."

Gibbs sipped at his coffee again, his eyes narrowed. "I take it you found the weapons?"

"No. Less than a week after they disappeared Jasper Sheppard took a tumble down a flight stairs in his home, broke his neck and died instantly."

"Foul play?"

"Didn't appear to be. No signs of a struggle, and the carpet at the top of the stairs was loose. Sheppard never got the chance to sell the weapons. We tried to get a warrant to go through his estate, find out what happened to them, but we didn't have enough evidence to secure one. The chatter died down though and it was thought that no-one else knew what had happened to them. We continued to keep our eyes open for them, but it appeared that knowledge of their hiding place died with Sheppard. Unfortunately it appears we were wrong. We've heard that there is new bidding war taking place for the weapons. I don't think I need to tell you just how disastrous it could be for us if these weapons fell into the wrong hands."

Gibbs shook his head before asking. "So who do we think knows there hiding place?"

A new picture appeared on screen, this one was from a Cal-tech I.D. pass, and showed a startlingly attractive redhead, "Jennifer Sheppard, daughter of the deceased. Graduated from M.I.T. and from all accounts is a computer genius, we thought she may have been the one responsible for the computer program. We questioned her, but we didn't get anything out of her."

"She still at Cal-tech?"

Vance gave a small chuckle. "Funnily enough she resigned only weeks into the investigation for the missing money. Went and got her teaching degree, for the past year she has worked as a computing teacher at Baltimore Polytechnic."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed. "You think she was trying to distance herself?"

"Yes. The woman had a reputation for being fiercely ambitious and was the best in the business. I don't think she would give up a six figure salary and the all the glory without a good reason, and staying out of jail seems a pretty good reason. We think she found out where her father stored the weapons while she was sorting out his estate and has decided to make herself a tidy little profit on them. We've had Agents watching her since her father's death, but they've yet to find anything and to be honest we can't waste much more time, we need to find those weapons."

"I still don't see where I come into this."

"It's not enough just to have Agents watching this woman, we need to get someone close to her. We need someone undercover."

"I hope you don't mean me."

Vance sent a glare in Gibbs's direction, "I do actually. You've got enough experience in the field and I saw from your file that you spent two years doing undercover work."

"That was a while ago."

Waving his hand dismissively, Vance replied, "You never forget these things. You'll report directly to me, although the Agents already in place will continue to monitor her movements and if needed will act as your back-up. That being said this will primarily be a solo op."

"Just how close do you want me to get?"

"As close as it takes."

"And what exactly do you suggest sending me undercover as?"

At the question Vance's lips curled into a smile and he turned his head away from Gibb's glare, "P.E. teacher."

"Hell no!"

"It's all been arranged. The Principal has been informed that you will be starting on Monday. We've got you a car and a flat in Baltimore, I'll also give you the weekend off to get everything in order."

"How generous." Gibbs muttered, "And what about my team?"

"They'll be staying here. As far as they'll be concerned you decided to take sometime off."

"They won't believe that."

"I heard Hollis Mann retired to Hawaii."

Gibbs frowned at the change in subject, the cogs in his head churning away, he wasn't sure he was going to like what was coming next. "Yeah, she did."

"If you're team ask why you requested leave, which I'm sure they will, just tell them you are visiting someone. I'm sure they will draw a logical conclusion. I am also sure that Agent Dinozzo will cope during this absence as well as he did last year." Vance turned to face Gibbs. "I want to make one thing clear Agent Gibbs, you do not get a choice in this matter, this mission is an order, you will be going."

* * *

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all your reviews so far :)_

* * *

"Gibbs doesn't take vacations."

Rolling his eyes McGee replied shortly. "Well he did."

Abby bit down on her bottom lip and looked up, her wide green eyes gazing around the group in confusion. "But he didn't even come and say goodbye to me."

Tony sighed, the hurt in his friend's eyes piercing him, making him feel guilty. "To be honest Abs he wasn't in the best of moods when he left, just announced he was going on holiday and left."

"It's like Mexico all over again." Abby gazed down at her drink, close to tears.

Ducky reached across the table and patted the young Goth's hand comfortingly. "I'm sure he'll be back soon my dear."

"But what if he isn't? He didn't mention to any of us that he was even thinking about going away. Did he?" Abby looked wildly around the group, waiting for their answers. They all shook their heads in response, before turning their attention back to their drinks.

The silence seemed to engulf the group, making every one of them feel prickles of discomfort crawl up their spines. McGee cracked first. "You never know, some time off might do him some good. He's been in a strange mood since Colonel Mann left, maybe he just needs to get away from it all."

At that statement Tony paused, his bottle of beer resting against his lips. "That's it" he whispered.

Ziva frowned. Not seeing any connection she asked, "What's it?"

Tony slammed his bottle back down on the table and looked around the group triumphantly. "Gibbs has went to Hawaii. He's going to see Mann, win her back."

The group looked at him for a second before McGee spoke. "That actually makes sense."

"Of course it does McGoo. I can't believe we didn't think of this earlier.'

As the group began to talk amongst themselves, Ducky leaned back in his chair and frowned. He had seen his friend work his way through three marriages and quite a few relationships, that, thankfully, never made it as far as the alter, and not once had Gibbs ever chased after a woman. It had never mattered whether they had ended it or he had, he had never looked back, never once tried to fix things. That being said, Hollis was, by all accounts, quite a good match for him. They had worked in the same field and so understood the pressure of the others job, she was quick witted and intelligent and to be honest it didn't hurt that the woman was very attractive. Maybe Gibbs was finally willing to let himself be happy and admit he had made a mistake in letting her leave. Ducky was pulled out of his reverie by Tony's hand waving itself in front of his face. He looked up at the younger man's grinning face, as he asked. "So what do you think Duck?"

"I'm not sure" he replied slowly. "I suppose it is a possibility."

"See" Tony slammed his palm down onto the table. "I told you."

Abby let out a large sigh, "I hope you're wrong Tony" The entire group turned to look at her in surprise. Abby toyed with her drink for a moment, tracing her finger along it's rim before finally elaborating. "They're not right for each other. I mean they're good together….but not perfect and Gibbs needs perfect…..he needs…." Abby began waving her arms around frantically, trying to figure out what it was Gibbs actually needed. Then suddenly she looked back at her friends and stated firmly. "He needs a red head-"

Tony's snort of derision interrupted Abby mid sentence. "Yeah because we all know how well that's worked in the past."

Sending a quick glare in Tony's direction, Abby continued. "He needs a red head, Gibbs and red heads is like Gin and tonic, they fit. But it can't just be any red head, she has to be pretty, funny clever, witty, be fiery but not in a crazy way and most importantly has to be able to cope with Gibbs's moods."

McGee looked at Abby worriedly. "Um Abs do you not think that's kind of asking a lot?"

"No. I don't."

Tony grinned. "It's just like Mary Poppins."

The group turned their attention to the Senior Agent. Ziva shook her head at him. "What?"

"When the two kids make a list to find the perfect nanny. This is just like that."

Abby grinned. "Yeah but ours is for a new mummy" She frowned slightly, "Although to be honest we've never had a mummy."

Turning to Ducky, McGee asked. "What is Gibbs like when he's married?"

Ducky leaned back in his chair in contemplation. "He always seemed content at first, not exactly happy, but not miserable either, much like he is when he isn't married. But then a few months passed and something seemed to change, he spent more and more time at his desk, ignored their phone calls. He just seemed to shut them out and that's when Gibbs became very difficult to work with."

McGee winced. "Maybe we're better off the way things are now."

Tony let out a wry, almost humorless, chuckle as he drained his drink. "In that case, knowing our luck, Gibbs will come back married."

* * *

_**Monday 18**__**th**__** March 8am**_

Cursing under his breath, Gibbs sat in his car, flexing his fingers against the steering wheel. His gut was bothering him with this case and he just didn't know why. He had spent his Friday night reading through the files related to the case, before moving on Saturday, and it was in no way the hardest undercover op he had been sent on, but still something just didn't sit right with him. Gibbs sighed and rubbed at his forehead, normally he would work through his frustrations by working on the boat, but taking it with him hadn't been an option, and so he had resorted to drinking a bottle of bourbon, which hadn't exactly cleared his mind.

Gibbs grimaced as he looked at the non-descript school building and flashed back to his conversation with Vance:

"_I'm not a teacher."_

_Vance smirked as he replied. "Really? I think all the Agents you've trained over the years would disagree."_

_Gritting his teeth, Gibbs ground out. "That's not the same thing and you know it. I have enough trouble dealing with Dinozzo, I don't need to try and teach thirty teenagers with the same mental attitude as him."_

"_I'm sure you'll manage."_

"_But Physical Education?"_

"_Quantum Physics was full." Vance laughed softly at his own joke, being careful to avoid Gibbs's icy stare. "Anyway" he continued. "You were a quarterback in high school, and since most of your job will involve coaching the football team you'll be fine. I've also been told that your predecessor has left at least a months worth of lesson plans. You'll cope."_

Gibbs stepped out of his car, he had no doubt that he would cope, he just wished he could shake of the sense of dread that seemed to permeate the air. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the red head dash out in front of him, and so he stepped right into her. The pile of papers that she had in her arms went flying as she went over on her heel. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her almost harshly against him, a small "Oof" escaping from her lips.

For a split second, Gibbs's mind thought about something other than his mission, and instead focused on the warmth of the woman in front of him and his stomach clenched slightly at feel of her curves against his hands.

His less than pure thoughts were broken by a small cough, "You can let go of me now." Gibbs looked down, and almost groaned as the amused eyes of Jennifer Sheppard stared back at him.

He let his arm drop from around her waist so quickly it was if he'd been burned. His other hand however, was slightly more traitorous, sliding slowly down her arm, before he had to physically wrench his hand away. He waved his hand in the direction of the papers that were now scattered across the ground. "I'll help you pick them up."

She shot him a sly smile. "I should hope so, after all you did walk into me."

"You walked in front of me!" He protested as he helped her gather up the papers, handing the muddled pile back over to her. They both straightened up and Gibbs found himself staring into her sparkling green eyes. To look at they were exactly the same shape and colour as Jasper Sheppard's, but where his eyes had been cold and lifeless, hers glittered with merriment. In Gibbs's opinion, the photos he had seen of her didn't do her justice. There was just something about her, something that made her truly stunning. She gave him a smile, one that made her face light up, as she held out her hand,

"I don't think we've met. I'm Jennifer Sheppard, Jenny, one of the computing teachers here."

Gibbs took her proffered hand, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that ran up his arm. "Jethro Tibbs-"

"Our new Phys Ed teacher?"

He gave her a small smile. "That's me."

"Well-" She gave him an appraising look. "I hope you're up to the job." Jenny looked up at met his eyes and a strange expression flashed across her face. It was in that moment that Gibbs realised he still had her hand, he let it drop and she looked slightly startled, as though she hadn't noticed they were still holding hands either. She glanced away and gave a small cough. "Well I better be going." she flashed him another smile. "Good luck with your first day, although I'm sure that I'll see you in the teacher's lounge later."

Gibbs nodded, and tilted his head slightly to the side to get a better view of her swaying hips as he walked away. He shook himself. Yeah he was in big trouble.

* * *

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair outside the principal's office. He glanced to his left, at the youth loudly chewing gum, his mouth hanging open. The youth looked over at Gibbs, who's eyes narrowed, his customary glare settling over his features, the boy looked at him, his eyes meeting Gibbs's defiantly. This staring match only lasted a few seconds though, as the boy quailed under the hard stare and slowly slipped the gum out of his mouth, dropping it in the rubbish can next to his seat.

It was at this moment that the school secretary, who had been watching the whole scene in amusement, called out. "Mr. Tibbs you can go in now."

Pushing himself to his feet, Gibbs nodded his acknowledgement and walked right into the principal's office, without pausing to knock. The woman behind the desk looked up, a brief flash of irritation settling across her features. She settled back in her seat and clasped her hands together, her eyes scrutinizing every last detail of the man in front of her, who in turn did the exact same thing. The woman was tiny, almost birdlike, her brown hair held back in neat bun. Her brown eyes were sharp and the lines that surrounded them spoke of years of experience and from her reaction to his entrance, Gibbs knew she wouldn't be easily intimidated. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I suggest you learn how to knock. It is very difficult to teach a child respect if you yourself don't show it." She gestured to the seat in front of her desk, "Please sit."

Gibbs hesitated for a brief moment, before doing as asked, his eyes narrowed. She leaned forward in her seat. "Well as I'm sure you already know I'm Ms Turner, headmistress. And you are?"

"Jethro Tibbs."

Ms Turner gave a small half smile, that actually looked more like a grimace. "I was actually inquiring after your real name. I don't know much about undercover policing, but I imagine that your name is something that they would change rather quickly."

Gibbs stared back at her. "As far as you're concerned it's Jethro Tibbs."

"Hmmm. Well I don't suppose that really matters." She got to her feet and made her way round to the other side of the desk, lifting herself onto it, leaning closer to him. "I don't want you here." She stated firmly. "Believe me when I tell you that I am not happy about having to replace a teacher with twelve years teaching experience for a federal agent with none. Especially when no one has seen fit to tell me why. I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten me."

Gibbs shook his head. "I can't."

"Very well." Ms Turner got to her feet again and wandered round his chair. "But I want to make something clear, if I feel that any of my students are in danger I will not hesitate in informing the parents of who you are, and they will pull their kids out of here so quickly that-"

"You're students aren't in any danger." Gibbs met her eye. "I can promise you that."

"Good. Well in that case I suppose that I should escort you to the gymnasium. I'll also show you where to change."

Gibbs frowned. "Change?"

"Yes. Surely you don't plan to teach P.E. dressed like that." She gestured at Gibbs's usual outfit of trousers and a shirt. Catching sight of Gibbs's glare, she sighed. "Oh! You did. Well never mind you'll learn soon enough. Follow me."

As they headed into the corridor, Gibbs moved alongside her, his eyes studying the layout, memorizing every minute detail of the building, all while listening to Ms Turner outline his roles. "For the most part, your main responsibility will be coaching the football team. As I'm sure you are aware we have a long running rivalry with Baltimore City College, our annual match is in eight weeks. We won last year and for your sake you better hope we win again this year, if not I can assure you, it won't be pretty." Gibbs looked at her, his eyebrows raised, she ignored the look and continued to talk. "You will of course have to take core P.E. classes as well. These include swimming, basketball, baseball, gymnastics, volleyball, athletics and a whole host of other sports. We believe in encouraging out pupils to keep fit."

They stopped in front of a large pair of double doors. "This leads you into our gymnasium, the pool and it's locker room's are down the corridor to your left, general locker rooms are to the right. Also at the end of that corridor is the door leading out onto our track and the tunnel that leads onto our football field." She grinned at him. "Your first class starts in half an hour. Good luck. And rest assured, I'll be watching you."

Gibbs watched as she turned and left him standing there. He grimaced, for once he actually had no idea what to do next. He did, however, see straight through her plan to try and make him miserable and get him to walk out. Or rather run out screaming.

As he stood there considering his options, one of the many doors down the right corridor opened, and a younger guy, in his thirties, with disheveled blonde hair and dressed in a polo shirt and shorts, stepped out. He grinned when he caught sight of Gibbs. "You must be Tommy's replacement." He held out his hand, "I'm Mark,"

Shaking the proffered hand Gibbs replied, "Jethro."

With the introductions over, Mark asked. "Turner just leave you here?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't worry about it. It's not personal, she does that to everyone, likes to put us through our paces, test us and make sure we're worthy."

Gibbs nodded, although to be honest he wasn't too sure, he had a feeling that with him it was personal. Mark looked at his watch. "Plenty of time till class, come on I'll give you the proper tour and show you where Tommy left his lesson plans.

For once in his life Gibbs followed on gratefully.

* * *

"So anyone have any idea what this new teacher's like. Is it a he or a she." Amber looked around her group of friends as they headed towards first period gym.

"He."

The group looked at Jake in interest, before Rachel asked. "How do you know?"

Jake shrugged. "Saw him while I was waiting to see Ms Turner this morning."

Rachel grinned. "Is he hot?"

"Not unless you're into geriatrics."

Both Amber and Rachel pouted and began talking to each other, as Andrew laughed, asking. "How old?"

"Really old. Kinda creepy as well. Glared at me for chewing gum."

"Aw baby you must have been so scared."

"Laugh all you want man, but I'm telling you that it was really odd."

"You think he'll be a good coach?"

"Dunno. He better be, I really want to beat City."

"We will, don't worry. Anyway what Turner say?"

Jake sighed. "If I don't get my grades up I'm out the team."

Andrew winced. "Harsh."

"Tell me about it. So it might not even matter if this guy is psycho, I probably won't be on the team to suffer through it."

"You'll be fine." Andrew slapped him on the back and then frowned, "You're joking about this guy being psycho though, right?"

* * *

As his class began to filter through the double doors into the gym hall, Gibbs felt slightly more at ease. At least now he knew what to do with them for the next hour. He leaned calmly against the wall, watching them as they sent curious glances in his direction before going back to their whispered conversations. He was missing four, he'd give them another minute, then he'd start without them. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the doors opened and they came strolling in. Gibbs frowned in recognition when he caught sight of the boy he'd seen outside Ms Turner's office earlier. As they joined the rest of the group and sat down on the floor, Gibbs stepped forward. "I'm Mr. Tibbs, your new teacher. Now what I want you to do is get into teams of seven and one of your team members go and collect a basketball." He looked at the class, who stared at him, unmoving. Gibbs glared. "Today!"

The class jumped at his glare, and hurriedly separated themselves into groups. Jake raised an eyebrow at his friends and mouthed. "Told you so."

Gibbs waited until the groups were organized before barking out. "Two teams to each basket. The team member with the ball is the shooter. The two shooters move to the three point line, you have to pass the ball to your team, each member of the team has to catch the ball before the ball goes back to the shooter to take the shot. Each shooter has to make five baskets before swapping with another member of the team. First team to have every member as a shooter wins. On my whistle you start."

Grumbling the teams made their way over to their spots. Their faces reflecting what Gibbs was feeling. Sighing Gibbs blew the whistle, starting the games.

* * *

The next forty minutes passed relatively quickly, and Gibbs was surprised to find that once the games got started the kids actually seemed to enjoy them. He was even more surprised by the fact that he enjoyed them. He had been kept busy by making sure no one was cheating, and helping some of the pupils improve their shots. With just over ten minutes to the bell he dismissed his class to get changed, and had to repress a smile as they ran out of the hall laughing, with one boy nodding at him as he went past. "See you at practice tonight, Coach."

Gibbs nodded, noticing that the boy he'd seen in the office, Jake, was with him, he briefly wondered if he was part of the team too. He had been good today, but he seemed distracted. Gibbs shook his head, that wasn't why he was here. He looked up at the clock, one more class before break, where he could get some much needed coffee. Gibbs swallowed heavily, he'd also see Jennifer Sheppard again. He needed a plan, needed to get close to her, get the ball rolling on this mission. The quicker it was started, the quicker he could get out of here.

* * *

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all your reviews so far. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Have you seen him?"

Jenny had to bite back a groan, as her friend Angela bounced up to her in the staff kitchen, her face aglow. Because in all honesty, as lovely as Angela was, she was a bit of a man-eater - and that was putting it nicely. As a result, the news that they had a new - male - colleague, had sent her into a tailspin. Jenny, very quickly, ran through her options in her head and decided feigning ignorance was her best bet. She casually sipped at her coffee as she asked. "Who?"

Angela speared her a look. "You know who. Our new football coach."

"Oh, him."

"Yes, him. Now have you seen him yet?"

"Yes."

Angela gave an exasperated sigh. "And? What does he look like?"

Jenny frowned, trying to think of the best way to describe the man she had met this morning. "He's good looking…..I suppose."

"You suppose? Come on Jenny! I need details, hair colour, eye colour, is he tall? Broad shouldered? "

Jenny held up her hand and began to tick off her answers as she spoke, "Quite tall, about 6ft. Has nice shoulders. Silvery grey hair and his eyes…." Jenny trailed off. His eyes were blue, she knew that for sure, but there was something special about them, they were so expressive. He had such an easy air around him, a smile that seemed to suggest he knew everything, but his eyes had seemed much darker. As though he was hiding secrets behind the easy charm. It had been that piercing gaze that had sent her head spinning that morning. That combined with his warm, firm grip that had made her feel as though her stomach was about to leap out of her mouth, and that was not a feeling she was used to.

"Jenny!" Angela's fingers snapped in front of her eyes, breaking her out of her trance. She shook herself.

"Blue, his eyes are blue."

"Uh huh." Angela nodded, her eyes gleaming, as Jenny turned her full attention back to her coffee.

* * *

He saw her the second he walked into the teacher's lounge, her presence was like a beacon. She was talking to a dark haired woman, laughing over the rim of her coffee mug, her eyes luminous.

Gibbs headed straight over to her, not just because of the mission, but because she was standing next to the percolator. He reached past her, his arm brushing hers, electricity racing through his nerve endings, and he was only slightly put at ease by the fact that she seemed to bristle. Her eyes slid to the side and she gave him a small smile. "Jethro, it's good to see you again."

He nodded, as he replied, "It's good to see you to, and upright as well." The dark hair woman snorted into her cup, she looked up at them both.

"Sorry. Went down the wrong way." She glanced between the pair of them, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Oh look there's Mike," she nodded at Gibbs, "It was nice to meet you, but I need to go and talk to Mike about….um…the report cards."

Jenny looked mildly amused, one eyebrow raised as she asked, "Do you now?"

"Yes. I do, now if you'll both excuse me." And with that she turned and left Gibbs and Jenny staring at each other. Gibbs stirred his coffee for a moment before asking mildly,

"So who is she?"

Jenny let out a small laugh, that made his stomach squirm, before replying, "Angela is one of the Art teachers. You should think yourself lucky, normally she'd attach herself to you."

"Really?" Gibbs asked, his amusement growing, and he moved slightly closer to her, "What do you think stopped her this time?"

Jenny shot him a smirk, knowing he was trying to provoke a reaction, and answered calmly, "I'm sure I have no idea."

"I'm sure." Gibbs looked at her, although it was really more like blatant staring. Her red hair fell slightly over her cheek, her skin lightly flushed. He found himself battling to stop himself from reaching over and brushing her hair out of her face, although he desperately wanted to know if her skin was as soft as it looked. Trying to distract himself, he took a gulp of his scalding coffee before speaking, "You know Jenny, I was thinking, I really don't know the area very well. Or for that matter, anybody in the area. So I was thinking that maybe I could take you out to dinner tonight and you could clear things up for me."

Jenny's smile widened, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I'm trying."

"I thought so, " she nodded at him, still trying not to laugh, "I suppose I can't really have you wandering around Baltimore by yourself."

"No," he shook his head, "It simply wouldn't do."

"Well in that case," she placed her mug down on the counter, "I'll see you tonight." The bell signifying the end of break began to ring, and Jenny walked away from him, only pausing to shoot him a smile over her shoulder. Gibbs leaned against the counter, watching her go, still grinning at the success of his endeavor.

It was only later during third period that he realised that he hadn't got her address. He sighed to himself and decided to approach her at lunchtime, only for her to brush past him on her way out to lunch, pressing a folded piece of paper into his hand as she whispered, "I'll see you at seven." He opened the paper and his grin widened as he read her address. He was in.

* * *

Pulling into her driveway, Jenny slipped off her sunglasses and stepping out she called out to the familiar man sitting on her doorstep, "Well this is a surprise!"

Chris stood up and walking towards her, he took the pile of marking she had brought home with her out of her arms, "I haven't seen you in a while." He shrugged, "And I figured a catch-up was in order."

Jenny unlocked her front door, and motioned for Chris to follow her into the kitchen. She smiled at him as he placed her papers down on the counter and sat down at the table. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. This is just a flying visit."

Sitting down across from him, Jenny asked, "So what's new with you?"

"Not a lot. Work's still pretty dull without you."

"I'm sure you'll continue to cope."

"You should think about coming back, no one really believed that you-"

"Yes they did," Jenny interrupted, "I couldn't stay, and you know that. Anyway I'm happy where I am now, I don't want to go back."

"You're a teacher! You are one of the worlds greatest technical minds and you're throwing it away on a bunch of snotty nosed kids."

Her fists clenched, "I enjoy teaching, and you know what, Chris, I don't have to explain my decision to you. I thought you of all people would understand."

He deflated slightly, "You're right, I'm sorry Jenny."

"It's fine." Jenny shoved herself up from her seat, and headed over to the sink, pouring herself a glass of cold water, sipping at it slowly.

Chris eyed her warily for a moment, before asking, "You haven't done it yet, have you?"

"No."

He sighed, "Jenny you have to. You're only making it worse by putting it off."

"I know, but it's just so final, once it's done I can't go back. What if I regret it?"

"You won't." Chris stood up and walked over to her, "Do you want me to help you with it?"

"No, I'd rather do it alone. I need to do it alone."

"Ok." He nodded, "But if you need me"

"I will call."

"Good." Chris looked at his watch and grimaced, "I better go."

Jenny leaned over and glanced at his watch, "I think so, I need to get ready anyway."

Looking up in interest Chris asked, "Where are you going?"

Jenny smiled as she walked him to the door, "I have a date."

"Who with?"

"Our new P.E. teacher."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'll have a very stimulating conversation about the long-jump."

Jenny slapped his arm, "Behave."

"Sorry." Chris leaned forward and hugged her tightly, "Take care of yourself Jenny, and I meant it when I said all me if you need any help."

"I will." Jenny smiled as she watched him walk down her path, before turning back into her house to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny picked the lipstick off the counter, and leaned closer to the mirror, dragging the tip of it across her mouth, before blotting away the excess. Stepping back, Jenny eyed herself critically, mindlessly adjusting the straps of her dress. She let out a shaky breath, she was nervous. It had been months since her last date, she winced slightly when she realised that it had actually been closer to a year. Narrowing her eyes she decided it would have to do and began to descend down the stairs, just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Pulling up onto the curb outside her house, Gibbs eyed the house. It was not a property that a teacher should be able to afford, and he knew from her file that she had lived there since she qualified. He stepped out of the car and moved towards the front door. He pressed the doorbell and waited. A minute or so passed before the door opened, and Gibbs had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor as he took in the vision in front of him. Instead he let out a rush of breath. Her dress was really quite plain, black and stopping halfway down her thigh, but with a low-cut neckline. That combined with the long legs and the way her hair seemed to glow, almost as though it was aflame, made his mouth dry. She grinned at him, and did a mock turn. "I take it you like my dress."

Gibbs finally regained use of his mouth as he replied, "I haven't decided yet."

She just raised an eyebrow at him, her smirk telling him that she knew just how much he liked the dress. Jenny turned and picked up a bag from her hall table, and flicking off the light stepped onto the porch, asking, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." And placing his hand in the hollow of her back, he led her out to his car.

* * *

Gibbs was surprised at just how easily conversation flowed between, both in the car, and when they were seated in the restaurant. At one point he even realised that he had forgotten what had brought him to this point in the first place. When it creeped up on him again, he took a gulp of his drink before asking, "So Jen-"

"Jenny." She automatically corrected him, she had always hated being called Jen. Gibbs looked at her in barely concealed amusement.

"What's wrong with Jen."

She shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant "I just don't like it."

"Really?" He studied her for a moment, and to her credit she didn't look away from his burning gaze, "I think it suits you."

Jenny shook her head, "I'm sorry but-"

This time it was Gibbs who interrupted, "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"What?" Jenny looked up at him in bewilderment, "You surely don't believe that?"

"Of course I do, wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Jenny let out a small huff, "Apologizing shows strength of character, it shows you're willing to admit when you're wrong."

"No it doesn't. Sorry is just a word that's used too often and people think of it as an excuse. Think about it, how many times a day do you say the word sorry without even thinking about it."

"Ok," Jenny conceded, "You have a fair point, but if you were truly in the wrong, you're telling me that you wouldn't say sorry."

Gibbs shrugged, "I wouldn't know," a smirk began to creep across his face, "I've yet to be wrong."

Jenny laughed despite herself, "You are far too arrogant for your own good."

"It's only arrogance if you're wrong," Gibbs countered, "And like I said-"

"You're never wrong." Jenny finished for him, her eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Exactly."

Shaking her head laughingly, Jenny said, "I think we should just agree to disagree on that point and change the subject…..So you never did tell me how your first day went."

"It was ok. No massive disasters, the kids seem to be a good enough lot."

Jenny nodded, 'They are. It's a good school and the kids work hard, but," she grinned, putting him on edge, "I don't envy you your job."

'What do you mean?"

"The football team. I'm sure you've already noticed that it's taken quite seriously." Jenny sipped at her wine.

"Yeah," Gibbs muttered, his eyes focusing on the way she wiped away a drop of the red liquid from the corner of her mouth, "Turner did mention something about that."

Jenny laughed, "Yes I'm sure she did. We haven't exactly been having the best season, and if we lose the game against City next month, it won't be pretty. Your first training session's tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Gibbs grimaced inwardly, "And the first match is on Friday."

"I'll need to go along and see if your belief in your abilities is well proven."

"And if it is?" Gibbs asked, his grin returning, "Do I win a prize?"

Jenny leaned forward, silently blaming the wine for making her so bold, and slipped her foot out of her heel and slid it slowly up his pant leg, rubbing at a bare patch of skin, causing him to suck in a deep breath. She looked at him, eyes gleaming as she whispered, "I'm sure I could think of something."

* * *

The rest of the date went well. In fact if he forgot the fact she was suspected of treason and he was trying to nail her to the wall, he grimaced at the expression and the image it conjured up, it was one of the best dates he'd been on. As he arrived back at her house, he got out the car and walked with her up to the door. Once again eyeing the frontage as she rummaged through her bag for the door keys. He stated mildly, "It's a nice house, they must pay you a hell of a lot more than they pay me."

Jenny looked up and smiled, "I only became a teacher a few years back, and my last job paid a lot better."

"Where did you work before?"

"Cal-tech Industries, I designed computer software for tracking devices. All very boring, I assure you."

Gibbs noticed how uneasy she suddenly looked, and his interest was immediately piqued, "Quite a leap from high paid computer whiz, to lowly teacher. What made you take it?"

He watched in interest as she rubbed absentmindedly at her shoulder, before replying, "I just needed a change of scenery." She looked up at him, and he knew instantly that she was going to change the subject, she didn't disapoint as she aksed, "Have you always been a teacher?"

He nodded, "Yeah I have."

They had reached her front door, she turned and smiled at him, "Jethro, I had a really great time, thank you."

Gibbs smiled, and replied honestly, "So did I."

Jenny moved forward, planning to kiss his cheek and say goodnight, when he turned and she caught his mouth. At first their lips just brushed slightly, and she drew back. Gibbs moved closer in to her though, invading her space until all she was aware of was him. She looked up and noted with dazed interest that his eyes had darkened considerably. He didn't say anything, just leaned forward and kissed her. The minute their lips touched, Jenny let her guard down, and slipped her arms around his neck, one hand slid up to clasp his cheek. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him access. Gibbs groaned as he tasted her, one arm locking around her waist, his hand resting on her bottom, pulling her hips into his, while his other hand twisted into her hair, fingering the stray locks. Jenny deepened the kiss even further, causing Gibbs to growl and slam her against the front door, her leg wrapped around his ankle. She felt like a teenager, it seemed slightly surreal that she was standing making out on her front doorstep.

Eventually they had to pull back, if only to breathe. Gibbs rested her forehead against hers, he hadn't planned that, but then he had expected the sudden rush of electricity that had flooded through him, when her lips had brushed against his. He looked at her, his gut tightening when he took in her flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes and bruised swollen lips. He brought his thumb up and traced it against her mouth, smiling when her breathing quickened. Jenny placed a small kiss to his thumb and smiled, her hand grabbing his, kissing each finger in turn. "You know something?" She whispered.

"What?"

"I really hope you win on Friday."

Gibbs laughed, a low rumbling that made Jenny want to kiss him again. "You're not the only one," he replied. Then much to Jenny's dismay he stepped back, "I should go." She couldn't do anything other than nod in reply and watch him go, only slightly comforted by the fact he was walking awkwardly. Jenny sighed, then opening her door, she slipped inside her house.

* * *

Gibbs drove around the corner of the street, before pulling to the side and breathing deeply, trying to calm his body down, although he was pretty sure it was going to be a cold shower for him when he got home. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had at least four missed calls from Vance. Groaning Gibbs hit the call button. Vance's irate voice floated over the line, "I've been trying to get in touch with you for hours."

"I had a date," Gibbs replied.

"Sheppard?"

"Yeah."

"That was quick, I'm impressed. Did you get anything?"

"Just a bit of background, nothing we didn't already know. Anything new your end?"

"Just more chatter. No one knows when the weapons are going up for sale, but it looks to be in the next few weeks. You'll need to get closer to her," Vance warned.

"Right," Gibbs answered shortly. He somehow didn't think getting close to Jennifer Sheppard was going to be a problem. "When do you want your next update?"

"Sunday," Vance replied, "Watch yourself Agent Gibbs, we still don't know what she's capable of."

"Gibbs didn't reply, he just ended the call and leaned back in his seat. The only upside to that conversation was that he no longer needed that cold shower.

* * *

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank to everyone who has reviewed so far_

* * *

The next morning, Jenny decided she needed coffee before she even attempted to teach anyone, and headed straight for the teacher's lounge. She wasn't overly surprised when the door opened, and Angela sidled up to her. She grinned at her. "Thought I'd find you in here, mainlining caffeine as usual."

Jenny gave her a small smile, as she replied, "what do you want?"

"I just wondered how your date with Jethro went last night."

"It was fine."

Angela raised an eyebrow, "Just fine? Come on, what happened? Did you, you know." Angela nudged her, "make the beast with two backs."

Jenny spluttered into her coffee, "Angela!"

"What! Come on, I need to know! He looks very capable, you have no idea how jealous I am that you got in there first."

"Well I'm afraid to disappoint you, but I wouldn't know how capable he is."

"Really?" Angela looked confused. "Why not?"

"It just didn't happen."

"Did it not go well then?"

"It went fine, it was great in fact."

"Then why didn't you have sex?"

Jenny rubbed at her forehead, "Not every date has to end in sex."

"Then why bother. You know you really need to get out of this dry spell."

Gritting her teeth, Jenny replied, "I am not in a dry spell."

Angela folded her arms in front of her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was that not your first date in at least eight months."

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that? I never told you that."

"The power of deduction, you haven't mentioned a guy for ages. So what happened?"

"We talked, he took me home, we kissed, he left."

"Oh," Angela frowned, "You going to see him again?"

"I think so. I'm going to the game on Friday, and I suppose we'll take it from there."

Angela sighed, "For your sake I hope things work out," she shuddered, "I mean eight months, I honestly think I'd die."

Jenny arched her eyebrow, as she mumbled into her mug, "go right ahead."

* * *

Gibbs stood on the football field, watching his team run drills. He'd spent both his lunch and his break, watching the video of their last game and it hadn't been pretty. In all honesty, Gibbs wasn't a big football fan, but even he had seen some glaring mistakes. It was obvious that their training was too easy, they played too soft. In response to this Gibbs had stepped up the drills that had been left for him to follow, and wasn't too surprised to note that the players were struggling with the new routine. Only one seemed able to keep up with the change, Gibbs noted, and it was Jake. He had of course heard that the boy was the schools star quarter-back, but then he never believed anything until he'd seen it first hand. Now that he had, he had to admit that the boy was good, it was just a shame his team-mates couldn't keep up.

* * *

Andrew huffed as he struggled with what felt like his hundredth push-up, "This. Is. Hell," he breathed out. Jake just grinned as he replied,

"It's not that bad. Anyway you won't be complaining if it works."

"I don't think I'm gonna live to see if it works."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Exaggerate much."

Before Andrew could reply, they heard Tibbs blow his whistle, and yell out, "practice is over. Go get changed, and one last thing practice will last half an hour longer from now on."

The team grumbled, as they clambered to their feet. Andrew looked up to see Tibbs leaning against one of the posts, smirking. Andrew nudged Jake to get his attention. "The guy's a sadist. I don't think I can do three nights a week of this hell."

"Then there's the games on Fridays."

"I don't think I'll live that long." They headed into the locker room, and grabbed their towels. As they kicked off their shoes, Andrew asked, "Did you hear anything more about getting to stay on the team?"

Jake shook his head, "Nope, all I know for certain is I'm good for the next game."

Andrew grinned, "Ah well, least we know we'll have one player," he nodded over to where Seth Griffin was heaving into a bin, "Cause I don't know how many of us are gonna survive much more of this. Come back Coach Harper, all is forgiven," he joked.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur, and Gibbs wasn't sure if he was relieved or dismayed when he only really got to see Jenny in passing. And whenever he did have the time between classes and football practice, he never got out more than hello, before someone else approached them and joined in the conversation. Sometimes Gibbs swore he could hear his own teeth grinding in frustration. So when Friday finally rolled round Gibbs still hadn't decided if he actually wanted to see her again, not that he really had much of a choice.

Normally the answer would be a yes, no questions asked. They had had a great time, there was definitely something between them and he hadn't enjoyed a person's company as much he had enjoyed Jenny's, in a long time. The only problem, and it was a pretty big problem, was the fact he was supposed to be proving she was a traitor to their country. So he really shouldn't be having fantasies about what she had promised him, if they won tonight.

As the teams ran out onto the pitch, Gibbs told himself that the real reason he had worked them so hard was because he wanted to see the kids succeed, and that it had absolutely nothing to do with Jennifer Sheppard.

* * *

They won. After four months on a losing streak Poly trounced Southwestern High. They took the lead in the first half and carried it over throughout the second half. As the final whistle blew, Jenny looked over to where Jethro was standing, he turned and caught her eye, a wide smile spreading across his face. Much to her embarrassment, Jenny began to blush furiously, the one down-side to being a red-head, was that her skin always gave away her true feelings.

As she made her way down the bleachers, Angela nudged her, "I have something for you."

"Really. What?"

Angela grinned and slipped something into Jenny's hand, Jenny looked down to see that Angela had in fact passed her a condom, looking up she growled, "why exactly are you giving me this?"

"I thought you and our new coach might want to indulge in some congratulatory activities tonight. I figured better safe than sorry."

"I'm not-"

"Jenny, let me stop you there. I am not, I repeat not, taking it back. Whether you choose to use it is up to you." Angela gave her a lewd wink as she walked away.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny shoved the offending item into her jeans pocket, and promptly forgot all about it.

* * *

Once he had finished congratulating his team, Gibbs moved swiftly over to where Jenny was standing. He leaned close in to her, his breath brushing her ear as he asked, "So when do I get my prize. Jenny looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in barely repressed mirth as she replied,

"Good things come to those who wait, Jethro."

"I've already waited four days, Jen."

She scowled at him, "you're going to keep calling me that, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Like I said it suits you."

"I really don't-"

He cut her off, "Don't try and change the subject," he laughed.

Smiling playfully, Jenny looked up at him, "Ok then, I'll meet you in the parking lot in a few minutes time."

"Or we could go just now."

Jenny shook her head, "Nope you're going to have to wait I'm afraid, because Turner is heading this way.' She grinned and patted his arm. "Good luck."

Gibbs watched her go, he was still smiling when Ms Turner had managed to battle her way through the dense crowd to talk to him. She called out, "Coach Tibbs."

Gibbs sighed and seriously considered pretending not to have heard her, but instead stood his ground, "Ms Turner, what can I do for you?"

"I came to congratulate you. I was expecting you to carry on our streak, possibly even take us to a new low, but from what I've heard you've completely revolutionized the team."

Gibbs gave a short nod in reply. On hearing no verbal response Turner continued, "However, I can't help but notice that you seemed very close to Ms Sheppard a few moments ago, and I've heard rumblings that you've already been out on a date with her," she dropped her voice and moved closer. "I'm giving you a warning, Ms Sheppard is a very highly respected member of our faculty, and one of the best teachers we have here. And although, usually, we do not stop inter-staff relationships, you're not staff, and I would be very willing to put an end to it if I think it will cause problems."

"And by put an end to it, you mean?"

"Tell her who, or rather what you really are."

Gibbs let out a low growl, "Do that and I'll have you charged with interfering in a federal investigation, Ms Turner."

"Just watch your step," she warned, before walking away, leaving a fuming Gibbs behind her.

* * *

His bad mood lasted until he got into the car park, and then he saw her. Leaning against her car, her hair ruffled from the wind, her eyes closed, her head tilted up towards the sky. He sucked in a deep breath at the sight of her, she looked so damned innocent. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. For the sake of the mission he was supposed to get close to her, and he did want to get a lot closer to her, but he had a feeling that if he did get close he would find it near impossible to take her in when the time came.

Gibbs stepped forward, his foot crunching on the gravel, Jenny's head jerked to the side, a smile spreading across her face when she saw him. "Why do I get the feeling that you were trying to sneak up on me."

Gibbs shrugged. Jenny tilted her head to one side, asking, "How did it go with Turner?"

"She came to congratulate me."

"Right." Jenny's eyes narrowed as she took in the sudden change in his demeanor, he suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous. She stepped forward, her hand brushing against his arm. "Are you ok?"

Her touch seemed to jolt him out of whatever reverie he was in, his eyes met hers, and in an instant his easy charm was back. He smirked at her, "I was just thinking about my reward."

She didn't believe him for a second, but she knew when not to push things, so she just smiled and nodded towards her car, "Get in."

"What about my car?"

"We'll come back and get it later. Now your place or mine?"

"Yours." Gibbs lied easily, "Mine is still a mess, not finished unpacking yet."

"Ok then. Lets go." Jenny watched as he got into her car, and she knew for sure that there was more to Jethro Tibbs than first met the eye.

* * *

Jenny opened her front door, and stepped inside, heading straight for the kitchen. Gibbs followed behind her - slowly - all the while taking in his surroundings. The house was warm, a colorful rug covering the dark wood of the hall floor, Gibbs noted in interest that there were no photographs anywhere in sight, that there was nothing personal around. He must have spent longer in the hall than he realised, as Jenny's head poked round the kitchen door and she told him, "you're allowed to come in you know, you don't need to stand in the hallway."

Gibbs walked through into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, he watched as she began to pull plates out of her cupboards. Without thinking, he moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed a small chaste kiss to the side of her neck. Jenny stopped what she was doing, and leaned her head back into his chest, sighing when his lips began moving up the column of her neck, "Jethro…"

His reply was a mumble against her skin, the vibration causing shivers to run up and down her spine. She tried again, "Jethro, you need-" she was interrupted by the doorbell. Gibbs brought his head up to look at her, she shrugged, "It's part of your surprise," she told him as she wriggled out of his grasp.

Gibbs frowned. "Should I be nervous?"

Picking up her purse, Jenny laughed, "No. I ordered our dinner while I was waiting for you."

He waited until she came back into the room, his eyebrows taking up residence in his hairline, "Chinese! That's my surprise."

Placing the bag on the counter, Jenny replied, "It's really good Chinese."

"It had better be," he grumbled.

Gibbs took in some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't sure if she knew exactly how hot and bothered she had got him, and she'd barely participated. His eyes slid down her figure, it wasn't going to work, anyway he wasn't particularly hungry, not for food anyway.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him, his mouth capturing hers, as he pushed her back against the counter. After a few minutes, Jenny broke away, gasping out, "Jethro the food-"

"Can wait." With that he pulled her back into his embrace. Her arms slid up his back, as one of his hands cupped her chin, tilting it upwards, while the other rested on her hip. His fingers toyed with the hem of her sweater, before slipping underneath, stroking at the soft skin he encountered there.

Jenny moaned into his mouth at the feel of his dry, slightly calloused fingers on her bare skin. She broke the kiss, only to place small butterfly kissed to the underside of his jaw, moving upwards, pulling his earlobe into her mouth, nipping at it gently. She smirked against his skin as she heard him groan, she leaned her forehead into his, whispering, "Upstairs. Now."

Gibbs nodded, his fingers grabbing at the loops at her jeans, pulling her hips into his as he kissed her again, letting her lead him into the hallway, stumbling along the way.

Before Gibbs had even realised it, they were in the bedroom, his shirt gaping open from where her nimble fingers had undid his buttons. He thought about backing her towards the bed, but decided against it, instead yanking her sweater over her head, his fingers immediately heading for the clasps at the back of her bra, letting it fall unhindered to the floor. He pulled her back into her, as her hands shoved his shirt off his shoulders. They stood chest to chest and as much as Gibbs wanted to look, he waited, loving the feel of her bare skin pressed into him. Nuzzling at her neck, he grazed his knuckles against the soft curve at the side of her breast, smiling against her skin at her gasp.

Jenny moaned as Gibbs moved away from her, she opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her, as he kicked off his shoes and socks. She stood for a moment, letting her eyes rake over his chest, before reaching out, letting her fingers lightly curl into the sprinkling of hair there. The moment she touched him, his eyes darkened even further, and he backed her towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed she tumbled backwards, pulling Gibbs down with her. His palm brushed over her aching nipple and she arched into his hand, panting hard. Her eyes widened slightly as he grinned at her, before lowering his head, his tongue flicking out to taste her. She wriggled underneath him. Her hands deftly undoing his belt, her thumbs hooking into the waistband of his jeans and drew them down, taking his boxers with them. They hit the floor with a heavy thud, and Jenny let her hand drift up his length, brushing her palm against his head, his actions stalled as he let out a hiss of air. Taking advantage of his moment of weakness and flipping them over, straddling him, she ground her denim clad hips into him. She leaned forward, kissing him deeply.

Gibbs wasn't exactly sure how, but she had definitely managed to get the upper hand. He made short work of her jeans and was just about to pull them of her hips, when Jenny stopped him. He watched in amazement as she reached into one of the pockets, and pulled out a foil square. He couldn't help but laugh, "I see you came prepared."

Jenny grinned at him, "It's a long story, and I can think of better things to do."

He sat up, his hand clasping the back of her head, pulling her closer so that her mouth was only a millimeter from his, he replied, "So can I."

With that he flipped them again, pulling off her jeans, leaving her lying there, clad only in a pair of tiny black panties. He stopped to admire her. The way her red hair fanned out behind her, her darkened eyes and the slow flush that was spreading over her body. He leaned over her, his hand reaching downward, toying with the band of her panties, before dipping inside, his fingers toying with her. She threw her head back, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. As he watched her writhe on the bed, he realised he reached his limit and he pulled the last barrier from her body.

Jenny let out a small moan at the lost contact, and balancing herself on one elbow she tore at the foil package, and reached for him. His head fell into the crook of her neck as she rolled the condom onto him. Laying her back down, Gibbs braced his arms next to her head, and in one long thrust he entered her, her back arching, she let out a low keening moan. Gibbs stilled for a moment, trying to regain some control, he placed a kiss to her collarbone, groaning, "So tight."

Her eyes flew open and met his, as he began to move. As his thrust became more forceful, Jenny pulled his lips to hers. She whimpered against them, the sound making him even more desperate, and his hand moved to the small of her back, tilting her hips upwards. The sensation was too much and her moans increased, as her muscles contracted around him, causing him to thrust deep into her one last time, shuddering as he let himself go, her name falling off his lips like a prayer.

Afterwards they lay entwined in each others arms, their bodies cooling. Jenny lay her palm on his chest, and tilting her head up to look at him she smiled, "The food's going to be cold."

"You have a microwave."

"True. I was thinking that we could spend the day together tomorrow." She grinned wickedly at him, "After all you still don't know you're way around the city, I don't think I helped much on Monday night."

Gibbs smiled, tracing lazy circles on her arm, "Sounds good." He lay his head back on the pillow, and knowing she couldn't see his face, he frowned, he was in over his head, and he knew it.

* * *

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and groaned. Jenny was due to arrive in ten minutes, and he was in turmoil, mainly because he didn't know if he should be happy to see her again or irritated by the fact that she had had so much of an effect on him.

After they had finally recovered enough to make it out of the bedroom, they had eaten the re-heated Chinese which had lead to them having sex on one of Jenny's counters. Eventually they had managed to drag themselves away from each other long enough for Jenny to give him a lift to pick up his car from the school. Gibbs frowned at the memory of her soft lips brushing over his cheek as she whispered "Goodnight" to him. It had very definitely had an effect on him, so much so that he had to stop himself from pining her against the car.

Now in a thoroughly bad mood, Gibbs stormed into his living room, kicking at a spare cardboard box that blocked his way. Heavy knocking sounded from his door, breaking him from his train of thought, and he headed to open it. It figured that the woman who was causing this inner conflict was standing in the hallway, looking as though she didn't have a care in the world. Forgetting his manners, Gibbs asked, "How did you get past the entry system?"

Jenny grinned at him, "Snuck in behind the mailman." She frowned slightly at his expression, "Are you OK? You don't look very happy to see me."

Looking at her slightly bewildered expression, Gibbs pulled himself together and gave her an easy smile. "I just wasn't expecting you to be early." He pulled her into the flat, shutting the door behind him, blocking out the outside world.

Jenny stared up at him, her eyes scanning his and he knew that she didn't buy his explanation. An awkward moment passed before she obviously decided to let it slide, and slipped past him, looking around his flat - although her face was still creased in a frown.

Gibbs swallowed heavily and tried to hold back a groan. He needed to tread carefully, if he alienated her then it wouldn't matter about the effect she had on him, or whether it would affect the mission, because there would be no mission to compromise. He moved behind her, his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his mouth finding the sensitive spot on her neck and teasing it mercilessly. Jenny groaned and let her head fall back against him. "I see you've brightened up," she forced out, her breath catching on the last word.

"It's the good company."

"Hmmm." Jenny gave a small laugh and pulled away, her face flushed but her eyes still wary. She turned her attention back to the flat, surprised by how bare it was. She hadn't expected him to be into home decorating, but this was about as removed from a home as you could get. Turning, she faced him. He just raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged, "Not finished unpacking yet."

Jenny moved up to him and poked him playfully in the stomach. "Why do I get the feeling that it won't be much different when you do finish."

"I don't like fuss."

"Well I wasn't about to start suggesting frilly curtains, but I'm sure furniture wouldn't go amiss," Jenny smirked at him.

Gibbs held back a laugh, choking out, "I have a sofa."

"Yes, and apart from the portable TV. That's all you have."

"The essentials."

"Bare essentials," Jenny countered. She tried to glare him down, but she had no success - he just looked amused. Jenny shook her head in despair. "Never mind. Come on lets go."

Gibbs grabbed his jacket. "You know you never did tell me where we're going today."

Jenny laughed and kissed him, whispering against his lips, "It's another surprise."

* * *

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist, as they walked around the zoo in a companionable silence. He was quite surprised that she hadn't tried to force a conversation, most woman he had dated had hated any type of silence, and would desperately try to fill it, they didn't seem to understand that every so often he liked the quiet. She obviously felt his eyes on her, as she looked up and smiled softly, asking, "What do you look so interested in?"

"You." Gibbs answered honestly.

Jenny flushed slightly. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Most women don't like to just walk in silence."

"I'm not most women." Jenny shot him an almost accusing side look, "I thought you were ok with us walking quietly.

"I am. Being able to be with someone in silence shows you are comfortable enough in their company enough not to have to make awkward small talk."

Jenny nodded. "That's what I thought. Although…." She gave him a wicked smile. "Maybe there is something to be said for mindless small talk."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he let out a groan. "Why, Jen? I was fine with the way we were."

"Well it'll teach that it's rude to stare. So where did you grow up"

"Small town in Oklahoma." Jenny tilted her head to the side, almost examining him. Gibbs suppressed a smile as he asked, "what exactly is so interesting about that?"

"It makes sense."

"Really?" Gibbs looked at her in interest. "And why does it make sense?"

"You're happy with your own company, you don't mind silence. You're not interested in anything flashy and you make use of the resources that you have available to you at the time."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow at her, impressed and worried by the way she had read him. She looked back over at him and added, "Plus I bet you're an only child." She smiled and drew her bottom lip between her teeth, laughing silently, looking him up and down. "Definitely an only child."

"What makes you think that."

"I think you have the traits of an only child."

Gibbs prodded her side. "Such as?"

"You're a high achiever, you don't like failure and you push those around you to do better as well. You don't have many friendships, but the ones you do have are strong and mean a lot more to you than numerous acquaintances ever could. You can come across as impatient and you have difficulty sharing."

Gibbs laughed, "Guilty, Guilty, Guilty," He turned to face her and lowered his face to hers, his forehead almost touching hers, "depends."

Jenny swallowed convulsively, trying to think a witty retort, and failing miserably, finding that her voice was sticking in her throat, as her skin began to blush red just from his close proximity.

Looking at the slow red flush that was spreading across Jenny's checks and the top of her collar-bone, Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at her reaction, he looked into her eyes, taking in the widened pupils and their darkened colour and the need to kiss the areas where she had flushed bright red, rocked through him with an intensity that made him suck in a deep breath and take a step back from her. Trying to regain control.

It was Jenny who came to first though, she cleared her throat and asked, "So was I right? About you being an only child?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah you were." It flashed through his mind that this was the perfect time to start looking for answers about her, and end this mission as quickly as possible. "What about you?"

"I'm an only child as well." She replied.

Seeing she wasn't going to volunteer anymore information, Gibbs pushed ahead, "Did you want siblings?"

Jenny shrugged, "It didn't happen, so I don't dwell on it. I never have. Why did you?"

"No."

"Were you close to your parents?"

"We got on well enough when I was young."

"What changed?"

"My mother died when I was a teenager, and…." Gibbs shrugged, not really wanting to go into his past but trying to give her an answer nonetheless, because if he didn't answer why should she. "My relationship with my dad has never quite gotten over it. We don't really talk much," he finally finished.

"You should try. You might regret it if you don't."

"I take it you and you're dad talk a lot?"

Jenny grimaced slightly, before replying dryly " Not without a Ouija board.

"When did he die?"

"A few months back. It was…..unexpected."

"Were you close?"

Jenny looked away from him, as though she refused to meet his eye. He heard her take a deep breath. "I used to think we were. Things were very complicated though, and we weren't on the best of terms when he died."

That was interesting Gibbs thought to himself. He had always assumed that if they were running the kind of schemes they were suspected of together, then they must have been close. Although he supposed that it was possible that they had fallen out over money, on how to split the profits, after all traitors couldn't be trusted or trust anyone, not even their family. Jenny turned her face to look up at him, and suddenly the look on her face made him want to hold her and will away the pain that was etched upon her face. He asked quietly - not sure if he wanted to know the answer, "What did you fall out over?"

Jenny stared for a moment, trying to think how best to answer his question. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth, well not the whole truth, not what really caused that last massive screaming match, where all the resentment she had hidden over the years came rushing to the surface. "It was just a stupid pointless argument," she replied. "It wasn't over anything important."

Gibbs watched in dismay as her right eye twitched when she answered. She was lying, he was sure of it. It would have been so much easier if that was the truth. However any thoughts he had rushed from his mind when she added, "I know it wasn't possible for us, but it's not too late for you and your dad. I think you'll regret it if you leave things the way they are just now." Gibbs was trying to think of a reply when she seemed to shake herself and she added, "You know I don't think we quite mastered the art of mindless small talk."

He knew the subject about her past was now closed, so he tightened his grip on her waist, his fingers tickling at her sides as he replied, "I think you might be right."

She smiled up at him, relieved that he had let it go, but she still felt the need to change the subject, so asked "So do you like where I brought you?"

Gibbs looked around, "What made you bring me to the zoo?"

"I like going to the zoo. I remember going to one on a school trip and…" she shrugged, "I was hooked."

"Favourite animal?"

"Lions."

He didn't reply, just nodded knowingly. Then asked, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"I thought you'd never ask,' she grinned. "Although I know an even better place than here to get some. There's a parlour a few miles away. If you want to go there?"

"Come on then, lets go."

* * *

She was going to kill him, he decided as he watched her tongue dart out and catch a drop of ice cream that was about to drip off the spoon. Jenny continued to talk, but he had no idea what they had been talking about anymore, all he could focus on was the tiny spot of ice-cream at the corner of her full lips. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he struggled not to reach over and kiss it away. She obviously realised something was wrong because she looked up at him, and seeing the look on his face smirked, holding out her spoon she asked oh so innocently, "Do you want to try this flavour?"

"No I'm fine," he croaked out.

"Hmmm." She put her spoon down, and leaned forward and picking up his instead. Grinning at him, she stole a spoonful and sitting back, let out a small "Mmmm." as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

Gibbs felt himself tighten even further. All the reasons as to why getting close to her was a bad idea slid away, and all he could think about was throwing her down onto the table and eating the ice cream off of her. He was pretty sure he'd get arrested for it though. Taking a deep breath he stood up, Jenny looked up at him in surprise, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, tugging her behind him. As they stepped outside, Jenny gasped, "What are you doing?"

He nodded towards the car, "Get in."

She raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Get in the car, or we'll have sex on it instead."

The look of shock on Jenny's face slid away, being replaced by a knowing grin as she slipped into the passenger seat.

Gibbs was planning to drive like a mad man and get them back to his apartment - which was closer - as quickly as possible. But then he felt her hand slip up his thigh, stopping half way and kneading gently at the muscles under his skin. He growled under his breath, and concentrated on keeping the car steady. He snuck a look at her, she was staring straight ahead a small smile the only clue that she was aware of exactly what she was doing to him right now. Mumbling a curse, he looked back at the road. That was when her hand crept higher, getting dangerously close to his groin. He cracked, and grabbed her hand, stilling it, and then moving it onto her seat. His hands went back to the steering wheel, gripping it so hard that his knuckles turned white. She didn't back off though, and she repeated her actions at least three times before they got back to the flat.

When they finally arrived, he all but dragged her up the stairs, not particularly caring if he looked as desperate as he felt. To be honest he felt like a desperate teenager again, as he fumbled with his door lock, having jammed Jenny in front of him. His free hand trailing a line under the hem of the denim shorts she was wearing. The moment they were inside, he flicked open the button of her shorts and yanked those and her panties down, and she opened his trousers, drawing him out, he hoisted her up against the wall. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders, he pushed her cardigan open, and her top up. His mouth latched onto one nipple through the flimsy lace of her bra, and she moaned as he tormented her. One hand laced through his hair and pulled his mouth away from her breast, before coaxing a kiss from him instead. He braced one hand next to her head as he thrust into her. Her head fell back, thudding against the door. Their pace was quick and frantic, their mouths locked together. The door that supported them, rattling like it was going to give up at any second. Finally, just as he thought he was going to fall over the edge first, she let out a moan and spasmed around him, almost thrashing in his arms. He gave up his struggle and followed her into oblivion.

They stood for a few seconds, both panting. Finally - when he thought her legs could support her - he lowered her to the floor, brushing his lips against her forehead. She looked up and gave him a lopsided smile. With her hair mused and her remaining clothes in a wreck, she looked like sin on legs, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear - making him shudder, "I think I'm going to need a shower. You're going to have to show me where it is" Grinning he turned her around and kissing her deeply, backed her in the direction of the bathroom. Thoughts of anything other than right here, right now banished from his mind.

* * *

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

She was curled into him, her soft back pressing firmly against his chest, red hair tickling his shoulders. Gibbs shifted, placing a small kiss to the nape of her neck and smiled in satisfaction as Jenny let out a mumble of contentment as she slept. His fingers moved upwards, twisting a fiery strand between them. For once everything felt right, normally after sex he wanted to pull away, to distance himself from yet another woman who wasn't Shannon. With Jenny that was different, he wanted to get as close as he could, wanted to lose himself with her again and shut out the rest of the world so that only the two of them remained.

His actions stalled as he remembered how he had got to this point, and exactly how she had landed in his life. Gibbs frowned at the back of her head, he was confused and disappointed in himself. Confused about the way he felt, and disappointed that he kept forgetting why he was here, he had never compromised a case before; why did he have to do it now? When the stakes were so high? He had to admit that she didn't come across as the type to dabble in such a massive betrayal to her country, but then it took all sorts and she was definitely hiding something. And even if by some miracle she was innocent, she wouldn't be happy to discover that he was an Federal Agent charged with the task of destroying her.

She sighed and moved almost imperceptively. Her sleep filled voice mumbled, "I can feel you frowning, stop it."

Despite himself he smiled. "I was just thinking."

She shifted, wriggling so that she now faced him, her head tilted up so she could look into his eyes. She gave him a half smirk - she had only just woken up after all - "I suppose I should be grateful that it's not one of your famous glares."

Gibbs knew that he was famed for his glares, but as far as he knew Jenny had never witnessed one. "I wasn't aware I had ever glared at you."

"Oh you haven't. I heard your students discussing it, that and whether you were an axe murderer. It must be some glare," she stated glibly.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "It is."

"Well we are smug."

"Don't make me glare at you."

"Go right ahead, I'm intrigued," Jenny challenged him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "It's not going to work if you want me to glare at you."

"What you mean to say is that you can't glare on cue?"

Stifling the bizarre urge to laugh, Gibbs rolled her onto her back and countered, "I can, it's just I can think of better things to do to you than glare."

"Lucky me."

"Mm hm," Gibbs mumbled as he lowered his mouth to hers, reveling in the way she tasted, the way she responded to him. Her thumb ran over ran over his nipple, and blood roared in his ears as his more primitive side took over, shoving his earlier thoughts back to the dark recesses of his mind.

* * *

Jenny detangled her limbs from Jethro's, moving slowly so she didn't wake him, after all he looked so peaceful when he slept. His expression free from whatever seemed to haunt him while he was awake. Jenny winced slightly as she stood up, her muscles protesting her movements after all of last nights - and this mornings - exertions. It served her right she supposed. She had spent the last year living the life of a nun, and the last thirty six hours behaving like a nymphomaniac. Jenny bit down on her bottom lip, grinning and blushing at the memories, the nympho part had been so much more fun.

She moved out into the hallway, trying to remember which door across from her contained the shower. It wasn't like she'd been paying much attention the last time she was in it - well not to it's location anyway.

She shoved open the first door and peered in, and frowned. It wasn't the bathroom, but it was definitely more interesting. Jenny pushed the door further open and stepped inside, her eyes scrunching in the early morning light, trying to decide if she was really seeing what she thought she was. Her hand reached out and flicked on the light. Yes the man really did have a wood workshop in his spare bedroom. She ran her hand along intricately carved wooden leg, that was clamped into some sort of vice, marveling at the detail. She jumped as she held a small cough behind her. Jenny whirled around to see Jethro standing in his boxer shorts in the doorway, grinning at her, as his eyes roamed over her body.

Jenny blushed. "I couldn't find my clothes. Not that they would have been much used to me, since you pulled me into the shower with them still on." She folded her arms and tried to look stern, before quickly realizing from Jethro's expression that she was just drawing more attention to her chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I put them in the washing machine. Not that I'm going to complain about the fact it's resulted in a gorgeous naked woman walking around my apartment."

"A gentleman would give me a t-shirt at the very least."

"You're right," Jethro smirked. "A gentleman would."

"Or a towel for the shower," Jenny huffed.

"Ah, that explains why you're in here. Get lost?"

"Yes." Jenny gestured behind her. "What's this?"

Gibbs followed her hand with his gaze, "I'm making a table."

"In your spare room?" She questioned.

Gibbs considered replying that it was only because he couldn't fit the boat in. He had needed something keep him busy, bourbon alone just wasn't cutting it. So he just nodded.

Jenny moved closer to him, eyes glittering in amusement. "Is this why you don't have any furniture? You're making all of it!"

His shoulders shaking in barely suppressed laughter, he replied, "And if I am?"

"Then I feel you missed your calling, although," she smirked, "I already knew you were good with your hands. But this." Jenny reached out and ran her hand over the wood again, "You should have taught woodshop. It's really good."

Wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her rest her head against him, Gibbs replied, "Wouldn't want to teach woodshop."

"Why not?"

"I do this to relax, if I was teaching it all day then it would lose that, it would just be a chore."

Her hand slipped upwards, cupping his cheek. "I suppose that makes sense. Although I still can't quite believe this is how you use your spare room. You, Jethro Tibbs are a strange man."

Gibbs managed not to wince as she said what she believed to be his name. It was just another reminder that this wasn't real. He kissed her shoulder and muttered, "So they tell me."

"Anyway, where do you keep your towels. I feel I really do need that shower."

"That sounds good. I'll grab them and then come join you."

Jenny laughed as she turned to face him, "I was actually planning on getting washed this time."

He kissed her softly on the mouth, replying, "We'll save water. Think about the environment Jen."

"Yes I'm sure that is a big concern for you. What with the dead tree taking up residence in here."

Gibbs shrugged. "Well that makes it even more important that I do my bit through water conservation."

She grinned, "Fine, but we are actually showering this time."

He nodded and propelled her in the direction of the door, "Be there in two."

* * *

Jenny smiled as she slipped under the hot spray of water, letting the heat ease away the ache in her muscles. She closed her eyes, protecting them against the water. Finally things seemed to be working out for her. Her job was the one she wanted to be in, no one had dictated it to her. And her relationship with Jethro, well it was nice to have someone who knew the real Jenny, who just wanted her, no strings attached. She had never believed in love at first sight, mainly because it seemed slightly ludicrous. But she did recognize that she was in severe danger of losing her heart to him, and to her surprise she realised that she wouldn't actually mind that.

Jenny was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear the shower door slide open, and was completely unaware of his presence until his hand traveled up her side. She let out an undignified squawk, as she jumped and fell sideways in fright, his strong arms catching her. She spluttered slightly, as she reprimanded him, "Jethro you shouldn't creep up on people like that."

He laughed at her reaction. "But I'm so good at it."

"Not the point," she murmured, as she watched him squeeze some shower gel onto a sponge, before trailing it over her shoulders and back. His other hand following the sponge, using the water to wipe away the trail of soap left behind. He smirked as a mewl of contentment slipped from between her lips. Once her back was washed he turned her around, and handed her the sponge, loving the way her breath was already coming in little pants. He kissed her cheek. "Your turn."

Jenny watched as he turned around, and for a second just admired the view, before copying his actions. Her free hand running over the sinewy muscle under his skin, her hand slipped lower, her mouth latching onto a droplet of water on his shoulder. Her hand had just slipped around to his front when he grabbed it, and whirled around. His voice rumbled in amusement as he told her, "We're in here to get washed Jen. Your rules." He took the sponge from her, ignoring her noise of protest, and pushed her firmly so that her back was pressed against the freezing tile. He trailed the sponge across her stomach, moving upwards to brush the underside of her breasts. Her back arched, her hand flying to his shoulder to steady herself as he continued his slow torture. Jenny's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, groaning as he avoided the area she most wanted his attention and instead lifting her leg slightly, washing her calves, then briefly skirting up her thighs before standing up again. Jenny pressed herself up against him, she could see this was having an effect on him and she'd had enough of his teasing.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I don't think I can trust you to do me." He laughed at the twinkle in her eye, "That wasn't what I meant Jen, get your mind out of the gutter."

She was just about to give him a smart-mouthed reply, when the sponge brushed over her inner thigh and all she managed to moan out was, "Jethro…."

Gibbs kissed her neck. As torturous as this had been for him, he had discovered just how fun it was to tease her, she was so sensitive. "Time to get out now Jen." He stepped out of the shower, ignoring her baleful expression and the "humph" that escaped her mouth. He tied the towel around his waist and held out one for her, wrapping her in it.

Clinging onto her towel, Jenny watched him carefully. Amazed he could at so blasé with the tenting situation he had going on. She moved close to him, and hooked her finger into the gap between the towel and his waist, forcing him to follow her to the sink. Hopping up onto the counter next to it, Jenny let her towel drop, and pulled her finger so that Jethro's towel dropped, and gently cupped him, smirking at his hiss of breath. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him ever closer into him, she bit gently at his earlobe and laughing, whispered, "You didn't think you were going to get away with that, did you?"

His hand slipping up her leg, Gibbs positioned himself and stopped right before he thrust into her and muttered, "I'd hoped not."

* * *

Later that night, after Jenny had went home, Gibbs poured himself a large measure of bourbon. Seeing Jenny wander around his flat, in one of his shirts while she waited for her clothes to dry and touching his stuff had made a feeling of warmth spread through his stomach and spread down to his toes. It had been torture, because it wasn't real and he desperately wanted it to be. The true irony was that he was actually being more honest with Jenny than he'd been with anyone else, he let her see him, he didn't hide from her.

He gulped his drink down in one, he didn't want this. If he had to bring her down he didn't want to feel guilty about it. Gibbs sighed, if she was guilty then surely her betrayal would kill of any lingering feelings he'd have for her. That would work he decided grimly, he knew he could never love a traitor.

On the counter top, his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID, just what he needed, Vance. Gibbs looked forlornly at the bottle of alcohol and groaned to himself, he supposed he could always drink himself into oblivion after the conversation. He thought about ignoring the call but quickly realised that would cause more problems than it would solve. Hitting the answer button he barked, "Gibbs."

Vance didn't bother with pleasantries either, replying, "What do you have?"

Gibbs felt like a worm as he disclosed the information Jenny had told him during the conversation at the zoo the day before. "Not a lot. I do know that father and daughter weren't talking when he died."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

Gibbs could actually hear the wheels in Vance's head turning, and the creek of his leather chair as he leaned back. "They probably fell out over the money, or possibly who to sell the weapons to."

"Probably." Gibbs admitted grudgingly.

"Well if that's all you have I leave you to it. There's no new information on our end, just keep pushing, she'll break, they always do."

"Yeah."

"I'll phone in a week for an update. Call if you have a breakthrough."

"OK." Gibbs ended the call, and realised he hated himself. He didn't want to break Jenny, he just didn't know what he did want.

* * *

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Ten days passed, as did another update to Vance. Once again there had been no movement regarding the weapons, no sign that they were to be sold anytime soon. Although the whispers surrounding the sale continued to increase, leading Vance to believe that Jenny was trying to build up anticipation and therefore increase her sale price.

He had then asked how things were going on Gibbs's end. Gibbs had actually been relieved to tell him that he had nothing new. Telling him that nothing had changed. Vance had questioned him, asked if he thought he had got close enough for her to trust him, Gibbs had had to stifle an ironic laugh, he was pretty sure that Vance wouldn't approve of just how close they had gotten. Thankfully Vance had let the issue slide, departing with his usual goodbye - a reminder that he would be back in touch.

* * *

Jenny smiled as Gibbs sat down next to her in the teacher's lounge, handing her a mug of coffee. She leaned into him, peering into his mug and pulling a face. "I never used to understand how you could drink that swill."

"Used to?"

"Mmm." Jenny glanced around the still empty room, before pressing her lips against his, murmuring, "Somehow the taste is beginning to grow on me." She teased the corner of his mouth with the tip of her tongue, before continuing, "That and bourbon. It's very strange."

Gibbs ran his thumb over the curve of her cheek. "I think I know a cure for that." he kissed her firmly.

Jenny pulled back slightly, laughing, "I somehow don't think that will help."

He shrugged, "You never know." He was just about to close the remaining gap when a voice called out,

"If you have sex on those chairs you buy them."

Gibbs bit back a groan, as he looked up to see Angela and Mark stroll into the room, both with smiles about a mile wide. He noted with disappointment that Jenny had pulled back, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Angela flopped down on the chair next to them, "I swear to God you're worst than the Seniors." She took in the glare on Gibbs's face and added, "Just be grateful we caught you, everyone else is on their way up."

"Why?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Turner is announcing the chaperones for the Junior dance next Friday."

Gibbs nodded, "Explains why there's no match that week." He frowned slightly, "Hang on I thought these things were supposed to be voluntary."

Mark laughed, "Yeah it's just that they're so bad no one wants to be there. So Turner pulls names out of a bowl."

Jenny turned to him, "Just pray that your name doesn't get pulled out. Otherwise you'll spend most of Friday night trying to make sure that the dance doesn't resemble the last days of Rome."

Nodding in agreement, Mark added, "And you're almost guaranteed to have to pull some half dressed over-amorous couple out of some dark corner. Last year it was the pool."

Angela threw a glare in the younger man's direction, "I thought we agreed never to bring that up."

"Well you shouldn't have decided to get frisky with one of the parent helpers."

"He was divorced and he consented, I don't see the big deal."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "You would have if Turner had caught you."

"Well she didn't," the door opened and people began to file in. Angela sent a look around the group. "Now never mention it again."

Any reply, the group could've made was cut off by Ms Turner's voice floating through the now packed lounge. "Right let's get this over with. I will pick six names out of a hat, and you will chaperone the dance, no excuses." She stood in the middle of the room, and pulled six small bits of paper out the bowl and called out, "So this years chaperones-"

"More like victims," someone muttered.

She blatantly ignore them and continued. "As I was saying, this years _chaperones_ will be, Brian Ferrell, Jennifer Sheppard -"

Beside him, Jenny groaned, her head lolling back on the chair in disdain.

"Laura Silverman, William Griffin, Peter Laurie and Jethro Tibbs." As the room broke into conversation, with those chosen moaning about their bad fortune, Turner made her way over to Gibbs. "Mr. Tibbs, I'd like a quick word with you at the end of lunch. I'll see you in my office."

"See you then." Gibbs watched her go. Jenny leaned back into him again.

"What do you think she wants?"

He shrugged, "Who knows."

"Hmmm, well you'll find out soon enough. So, looks like our plans for next Friday night have dramatically changed."

"What time does this thing last till?"

"Eleven."

"We'll have plenty of time afterwards then. And we have the whole weekend together."

"That's true."

Angela looked over at the couple, and turning to Mark joked, "Somehow I don't think it's going to be the Juniors that they have to pull apart at this dance….Ow!" Angela let out a yelp as Jenny's heel made contact with her foot.

* * *

Walking into Ms Turner's office, Gibbs stood across from her, asking, "What do you want."

She slipped her glasses off of her face and gave him a tight smile, gesturing to the chair opposite. "Sit down."

"I'm fine. Now why did you want to see me?"

"Don't worry, for once this had nothing to do with your real reasons for being here." She sniffed disdainfully, "not that you've bothered to inform me of them."

Gibbs stayed silent, knowing that she was hoping to provoke a reaction from him. After a few moments of silence past she finally continued. "This is about one of players on the football team, Jake Callahan."

"I know him, he's the best we have."

"Yes, I'm not going to dispute that. The problem is that his grades are falling, I gave him a month to get his grades up, but it hasn't worked. Therefore he is to be pulled from the team, until such time as his grades improve. As coach it's your job to tell him."

Gibbs rubbed at his temples. "Look I admit that I don't know the kid very well, but it's obvious that the team means everything to him."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tibbs but this is how we work things at this school, and I refuse to make exceptions for any of our students. He's in your next class, you can tell him then."

"Can we not-"

"This is not up for debate. Don't forget how precarious your position here is."

"Fine, I'll let him know."

"Good."

Shaking his head, Gibbs left the office and made his way to the gym hall. He looked over to where Jake was standing laughing with his three friends, sighing, he walked over. "Jake I need to talk to you," he looked over at the others. "You lot go and join the others, get into your teams and grab a basketball."

Gibbs waited until the others had left. Jake looked up at him, "Everything all right Coach?"

"Not really. I think you already know what I'm about to tell you."

Jake's shoulders slumped. "Yeah," he grumbled, "I'm off the team, aren't I?"

Gibbs nodded. "Your grades are too low."

"I got most of them up, it's just the one subject I'm failing."

"You're still failing." Gibbs sighed at the boy's desolate look and asked, "What subject is it?"

"Computing."

"Can you not go to study classes?"

"Mr. MacFarlane doesn't run any. We've got a test next week and I don't have a clue."

"Right." Gibbs tilted his head thoughtfully to one side. "Well go and join the rest of your class just now. If I think of anything I'll let you know."

Jake nodded as he trudged towards the hall, Gibbs watching him go, the wheels in his head turning.

* * *

Jenny was cursing softly under her breath and trying to resist the urge to smack her mobile off of her desk, when there was a knock at her classroom door. Not even looking up from her cell she called out, "Come in."

She glanced up and smiled, as Jethro walked in. "I'll be ready to go in a minute. I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with my phone."

He shrugged as he got closer to her, his hands finding there way to her shoulders rubbing gently as he spoke. "Just reboot it."

A giggle escaped past her lips before she managed to clamp them shut, she stood up and sat on the desk facing him. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. Just reboot the damned thing."

Her eyes widened in amusement, her tone teasing, she replied, "Technology isn't your friend, is it Jethro?"

He looked completely unbothered by this statement. "I prefer the old fashioned way of working."

"Why? Scared the machines will rise up against us?" She continued to tease him.

He ignored her remark and hastily changed the subject. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

She looked slightly surprised by this, but nodded regardless. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you run study classes?"

Her head tilted to one side and she smirked as she asked, "Is this for you or a pupil?"

He laughed despite himself. "You know I atually think I would have done better in high school if my teacher looked anything like you-"

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she smiled.

"I'll remember that. But as I was about to say, it's actually for a pupil. He's in Rod's class."

"What's his name?"

"Jake Callahan."

"Ah." Jenny nodded knowingly, "our star quarter-back."

"Yeah, he got the rest of his grades up, but he's still failing computing. He's off the team until he passes."

"There's a test next Wednesday, if he passes that he can be back on the team by the end of next week."

"He's struggling with the course, I was hoping you could help, the team means everything to this kid. It's also his chance at a college scholarship."

Jenny looked thoughtful. 'My class is sitting the same test and I was going to run some supported study in the hour following school, for the kids in my class who are struggling. It starts from tomorrow, I'm sure Rod won't mind if I extend the invitation to include his class."

Jethro smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Jen."

"I'm not doing it for you," she grinned.

"Mmm Hmm." He let his hand fall from her waist and pulled open the classroom door. Jenny looked on in amazement as Jake appeared in view and Jethro told him, "Tomorrow after school, be here."

The boy grinned, "Thanks Coach." He leaned past him. "Thanks Miss Sheppard."

Jenny managed a bemused smile as she replied, "Not a problem."

Gibbs nodded his head in the direction of the exit, but smiled as he told him, "Go." He waited until Jake was halfway down the corridor before shutting the door back over. Turning back to Jenny he noted the expression on her face, he tried to hide his grin as he asked, "What?"

"You got him to wait outside the door." Jenny tried to look affronted and failed as she continued, "Anyone would think you knew that I would say yes."

"You're a good teacher," he replied honestly. "I knew you wouldn't let the kid go without help."

Standing up, Jenny made her way over to him, her hand trailing up his arm. "Has anyone ever told you how good you are with kids? Did you ever think of having any of your own?"

Without thinking, Gibbs replied, "That an offer Jen?" The minute the words escaped his mouth he paled. He had said it without thinking, once again forgetting that this was just meant to be another case, for a moment he had let his guard down, let her through yet another barrier.

Luckily she mistook his horror for fear of commitment. "Jethro, it's ok. I know you weren't serious. I probably shouldn't have said it." She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle, as if she were expecting a blow. "I just meant…..It's just you are so good with kids, anyone who sees you teach can see it, and I just wondered why you've never had any of your own."

"I could ask you the same question," Gibbs replied, trying to deflect the attention from himself.

Jenny shrugged, "For years I was too focused on career, everything else came second. Now," she shrugged, "well I'm realistic enough to realise I've probably left it too long." She looked back up at him. "You still haven't answered my question. I know we avoid asking each other about our pasts like the plague, but I'd like to know."

Gibbs sighed before giving his standard answer. "I just never met someone I wanted to have a family with." He figured his answer was half true.

She nodded. "You've never been married?"

"I have."

"How long for?"

"Which time?" Gibbs replied bluntly.

Jenny looked surprised, she tried to keep her tone casual as she asked. "Just how many times have you been divorced?"

"Three," he answered honestly.

Sensing he was close to shutting her out, Jenny tried to make light of the comment. "Is that why you're building your furniture? Because of all the alimony you have to pay?"

Gibbs let out a small chuckle. "No, thankfully I just pay alimony to my third wife now, the other two remarried."

She nodded, and grabbed her bag, she could see that her first remark had somehow managed to hit a nerve, and she didn't want to press any further. She ran her hand down his cheek, "I'll understand if you want to be alone tonight."

Gibbs nodded. "Rain check?"

Jenny kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." Leaving Gibbs standing in the middle of her classroom, alone.

* * *

The minute Gibbs got home, he headed to his workshop. But for once the feel of the wood under his hands didn't soothe him. His mind was a blur of jumbled thoughts. What scared him most was that he'd actually meant what he'd joked about earlier, it was just that he hadn't realised just how close he had let himself get to Jenny, hadn't realised just how much she had gotten under his skin.

He could actually love her, in a way he hadn't done since he'd lost Shannon. It was a sobering thought, not least of all because it wasn't real, it could never end well. He didn't even think she was guilty anymore, he had never been convinced in the first place, but know he was convinced she couldn't be. The only problem was that he had no evidence to support his theory, and if he went to Vance with his theory he'd get laughed out of the office, or possibly shot, he wasn't sure which. Either way for his own peace of mind he had to discover the truth. If she was innocent at least he had cleared her name, and if she was guilty…..He sighed heavily, well he'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

Jenny just about pounced on her phone when it began to ring, praying that it was Jethro. She hadn't wanted to leave things the way she had this afternoon, but she had seen that her being there wasn't going to help him with whatever he was going through.

She knew that that side of him should put her off of him, but it didn't. She knew how it felt to hide things, which meant they understood each other on more levels than she'd ever thought possible in a relationship.

Picking up the phone she gasped, "Hello."

Chris's concerned voice floated over the line, "Jenny you alright?"

She slumped into the chair next to the side table, "I'm fine….I just thought you were going to be someone else. Anyway it doesn't matter. How are you?"

"I'm good. I take it someone else is that teacher you've been seeing?"

Jenny winced, "Was it that obvious?"

"Just to me. Is everything OK?"

Jenny ran her hand through her hair, and glanced down at the bottle of bourbon on the table, Jethro had brought it over one night, and tonight she'd actually found herself drinking the stupid swill, just because it tasted of him. She sighed, "It's complicated. It's not really important. Sorry Chris I'm just not in the mood to chat tonight, did you want something in particular?"

"I just wondered if you'd changed your mind, if you wanted help?"

Jenny sipped at the burning amber liquid, and looked at the picture she'd kept up of her father, the one she'd only kept because her mother was in it, it was the only family photograph she had. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. Chris was right, it was time to move on, she couldn't keep dwelling on what had happened. "Actually Chris that would be great. I'm busy this weekend, but we could do it a week on Sunday, get it over with?"

"Ok. Tell you what, I'll come over some time next week and we'll make all the arrangements."

"That sounds…fine. Look I need to go, I'll speak to you then."

"Everything will be fine Jenny, you'll see."

Rubbing irritably at her forehead, Jenny forced out, "Of course it will be. Bye."

She hung up before he could reply, and leaned her head against the sofa. She sipped again at the bourbon, and leaning back in her chair, she closed her eyes. She was just beginning to drift off into oblivion when the doorbell rang. Cursing she grabbed the throw from over the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders before heading to the door. She stumbled slightly when she opened it and saw Jethro standing on her doorstep, he looked up at her, his face creased as he asked, "Can I come in?"

* * *

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"Can I come in?"

Jenny tugged the throw tighter around herself. She nodded sharply, her tone slightly brittle she replied, "Of course you can." She stepped to one side, allowing him into the hallway. Then led him through to the living room. His eyes seemed to burn through her as they followed her actions around the room. Her movements jerky she walked over to the glass of bourbon still sitting on her side table, picking it up she downed it in one - grimacing at the burn it sent down her throat. Still, she figured it was worth it, since she now felt able to actually face him. She turned, he was still standing in the doorway, his eyes still locked onto her.

Taking a deep breath, Jenny forced herself to talk. She wasn't use to feeling like this, she was usually always in control, but he just seemed to set her on edge. "Jethro, about earlier…..I didn't mean to hit a nerve-"

Gibbs interrupted "I'm not here about what you said earlier. Well," he amended, "it's not all about that."

Jenny frowned. "I don't understand, what else could you be here about?"

"I need to talk to you." He moved closer to her. "You're hiding something Jenny, I need to know what it is."

Flustered, Jenny turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You avoid personal questions like the plague, there is something about you that you don't want people to know, I need to know what it is."

"Everybody hides things," Jenny's hand shook as she reached for the decanter again. "Everybody has secrets. Even you, that much was clear from our conversation earlier."

"It's not the same."

"Why?"

"Jenny…." He ran a hand over his face, "I need to know."

She felt like she wanted to stamp her foot on the floor in frustration, barely containing her anger she ground out. "No you don't."

"Then this..…us can't going to go any further."

Jenny whirled around. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Because it does." He followed her gaze to the family photograph on the mantelpiece, he tried to sound casual as he stated, "It's to do with your father, isn't it?"

He watched as she stood, stock still, her eyes still locked on the picture, breathing deeply. He moved slowly to her side, his hands worming their way under her wrap, grazing the bare skin of her arms. He buried his face into her hair, wanting her to say something, anything to prove his fears about her wrong.

The minutes ticked by, she leaned slightly further into his embrace, her arms crossing around each other to grip onto his arms. Finally she whispered, "It was never enough. Whatever I did," he felt her shake her head, "It was never good enough."

She pulled herself out of his arms, and walked, slowly, over to the sofa, sitting down heavily. Jenny sighed and gestured for him to sit down, which he did. "He was the reason that I always pushed, that I had to be the best, that I never stopped to rest. He wanted a son, he was quite old fashioned in that sense and had always assumed that his first born would be a boy, so I was a bitter disappointment from the start." Jenny paused to let out an almost bitter laugh. "Not that I ever realised that that was why. My mother died when I was three, and people always said I looked just like her, so I assumed that that was why he left me with nannies, sent me off to boarding school. To anywhere where he didn't have to spend time with me. He was all I had, I just wanted him to notice me. So I did everything I could. I made sure I got the top marks, did the best in sports. I did everything I could think of, and he still didn't seem to notice me."

She paused and looked up at Gibbs, her lips pursed, her forehead creased. She took another sip of bourbon before continuing, "I don't know if I told you that he was military, he was an officer in the Navy."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "You never told me."

"Well I even thought about joining, just to try and get his approval. As it turns out I didn't need to. He took early retirement and landed a job at Cal-tech. I had always been good with computers, and although it wasn't what I really wanted from life, I went to M.I.T. and then took a job with Cal-tech. I was convinced that if he saw me at work, in my element then he would finally want to play more of an active role in my life. Needless to say that he didn't. He was always pleasant, but it was like he was constantly looking past me. Then a few years ago, he was hauled in front of the Naval Investigative Service. The company had accused him of stealing money from them, through a complicated computer system….."

Jenny trailed off, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead into the palm of her hand. Gibbs swallowed heavily, this was it, this was what he wanted to know. He got up and moved closer to her, sitting down beside her, his hand sliding over hers murmuring softly, "Jenny.." placing a small kiss to her head in encouragement, needing to know the truth, one way or the other.

"I've just never told anyone this before."

"Maybe it will help if you do."

"I don't want you to think any less of me."

"I won't."

"Everyone else did. I was hauled into questioning," she explained. "They realised that my father didn't have the skills to set up such a complex system, I however did. I spent hours in that box like room, feeling like I was just repeating myself over and over. Finally they let me go, they didn't have any proof, and they couldn't track down the money, it didn't matter that I hadn't done anything wrong. That they had just dragged my reputation through the mud. The damage was done, everywhere I went in Cal-tech, the whispers followed me, everyone was convinced that I must have been involved. I considered handing in my resignation, but I didn't want to give into the gossips, I knew how it would look if I left. So I went to speak to my father, I just wanted him to tell me he was innocent, that it had all been a mistake…."

"And?"

"And that's what he told me." Jenny fixed her gaze onto his, "He was lying. I could tell. We went round and round in circles, I just wanted the truth, I said some pretty horrible things to him, and he told me how he had never wanted me. That's when I gave up, I walked away. I handed in my notice and got my teaching degree, it was what I had always wanted to do, and there wasn't anything stopping me anymore. I didn't speak to my father again after that."

Gibbs wanted to let out a massive sigh of relief. He could see that she was telling the truth, that she'd never been involved. "Do you regret how things with your father ended?"

"Yes and no. I wish that he'd cared more, but I couldn't turn a blind eye to what he was doing. You know I haven't even cleared out his house yet, haven't even been in it since that argument, and that was three years ago now. Everything is just sitting as he left it, it's been like that for four months. I think I was too afraid of what I'd find, I may not have liked him near the end, but he was still my father I still love him, and I don't want him to have been a traitor."

Gibbs's back almost imperceptively stiffened, if she'd never been in the house, never went through his effects then she couldn't know where the weapons were. This was his chance to prove she was innocent and to get those weapons, then once he'd cleared her name he could tell her. She'd be angry, but she was going to be angry either way, better that the news came from him. Her soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"I was meant to be clearing it out next Sunday with a friend." Her hand slipped into his as she continued, "But I'd like it if you came with me instead."

He looped his arm around her waist, "Of course I'll come with you Jen." Gibbs tugged her against him, until her legs folded over his and her head lay on his chest, their two hands still entwined, he placed a small kiss to her flame red hair.

She felt better for having told him, she'd bottled it up for so long that it had been eating away at her. But he was still hiding things from her. Pulling herself from his grasp, she stood up, and faced him. "Why was it so important that you knew? I mean I don't regret telling you, but I still don't understand why you needed to push?"

"It was what you asked earlier." Gibbs replied truthfully.

Jenny frowned, "When I asked if you'd thought about kids?" He nodded his reply. Jenny's frowned deepened, "Why?"

"Because you are the first woman in years, that I have met that I would even consider having a family with. You're the first woman that I've wanted to let in. Well," he amended, "you've kind of pushed your way in. Not that I'm complaining. I wanted to trust you, but I couldn't, not when you were hiding something. I needed to be able to trust you before this went any further."

"And do you trust me now?"

Gibbs got up from his chair, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him, "I trust you Jen."

"Good." She looked up at him, "And for what it's worth, I trust you too."

He smiled as he bridged the gap between them, melding his mouth to hers, he ran his tongue along her lips looking for access, which she granted. His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking at her soft skin, while his other hand kept her pinned to him. Her hands ran up his back into his hair, pulling him closer. They kissed until they ran out of air, and had to break apart, panting. Gibbs kept his hand on her cheek and tilted her head towards him, pressing his forehead against hers, reveling in the way her teasing fingers were stroking just underneath the collar of his shirt.

She breathed out his name, "Jethro."

Sensing she wanted to say something, he mumbled against her cheek, "What?"

Jenny tilted her head, catching his gaze, her teeth worried into her bottom lip. "About the kids thing, I think we should let that slide for the time being. Maybe for the next month or three."

He laughed, he couldn't help himself. "I think that's a good idea." As much as he could see a family with Jenny, now was far from the right time for it.

"Good," she breathed, adding. "Bedroom?"

"Probably a lot more comfortable."

She stifled a moan as his mouth teased her neck, trailing up and down, licking and nipping at her sensitive spots. Somehow she managed to get out, teasingly, "And it'd probably be a lot better for your back, old man."

"My back is fine," he growled against her neck. His fingers stroking her stomach, he added, "I can prove it."

"I'll hold you to that, just later."

Gibbs nodded his approval. As much as he was for taking her here and now, too much had taken place, he wanted too show her just how much she meant to him, put into actions what he still couldn't quite put into words. And he couldn't do that with her pinned to a wall.

Jenny stumbled as he led her upstairs, for once they didn't tease each other up the stairs, both too anxious to get there. She kicked the door shut behind her, and backed him towards the bed, he dropped as his knees connected with it. He reached for her, but she stepped back, placing a calming hand on his chest, before straddling his lap, grinding her hips into his, moaning at the sensation. As her hands deftly undid his shirt buttons, he nipped at her shoulder and neck again. Jenny laughed softly, "Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to brand me."

"I want people to know you're mine," he groaned possessively, as she slipped his shirt from him. The minute his hands were free, he wrenched the cami top from over her head, and flipped them so that she was sprawled underneath him. She looked up at him in surprise, to her silent question he answered, "I like you like this, pinned under me.

"Neanderthal," she countered.

"Proud of it," he told her as he knelt above her. Lowering his mouth to kiss along her collarbone, and down to her exposed breasts. He cupped one gently, his thumb tracing its outline avoiding the pebbled nipple, while his mouth kissed the outline of the other. She arched her back, pushing herself further into his hands, her fingers tracing patterns on the skin of his back. Finally after what felt like an age, he ended his torture and caught one nipple in a hot kiss, taking the other between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped and moaned as she twisted beneath him, causing him to smirk against her skin. He moved his mouth, trailing it down her firm stomach, his thumbs hooking under the band of her pajama pants, dragging them down her legs and throwing them onto the floor. He knelt back up on his knees again, Jenny's eyes followed his movements, she levered herself up onto her elbows, her hands reaching down to the buckle on his belt. Her mouth met his as her hands shakily pulled it open, shoving his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He pushed her back onto her back, her feet insinuated their way to his legs, pushing the remainder of his clothes the rest of the way off, barely hearing the heavy thud as they hit the floor. He traced a lazy pattern down her front with his hand, following with his mouth. She let out a low moan as he kissed her inner thighs, his fingers teasing her. When his mouth met his fingers she screamed. Her hands flew to his head, his hair twisting into his hair, her feet shifting restlessly on the bed. Just as she was about to tumble over the edge, he moved his mouth away, ignoring her whimpers of disappointment. He kept his fingers where they were, tormenting her, as he moved up her body. His hand tugged at her hair, pulling her mouth up to his for a long lingering kiss. Their mouths locked together, he twisted his hips and thrust into her. Her orgasm hit her by surprise, and she moved frantically against him, her gasps and moaned muffled by his mouth.

Gibbs moved slowly, trying to hold on against the intense sensation of her clenching around him. He waited for her to come back down to earth, her darkened, wide eyes, locking onto his. She licked her lips slowly, and moved her leg, so her foot was braced on the mattress beside them. He was so engrossed at the image of her lying satisfied beneath him, that when she flipped them he was taken by surprise.

Jenny grinned at him, leaning forward she whispered, "It's my turn." She lifted herself, until she was almost completely off of him, and then moved swiftly back down, gasping at the sensation. He moved his hips in time with hers, watching as she threw her head back, one hand resting on his chest her other hand pushing the tangle of hair out of her face. Gibbs pushed himself up - his hands locking around her waist - until they were chest to chest. His mouth moving to the hollow of her throat, tasting the saltiness of her skin and something that was just her. As her mewls got louder, and her breaths became heavy pants, he struggled to hold on, the intensity threatening to pull him over the edge. His hands settled on her hips, slowing his movements, trying to draw the sensation out for as long as possible. She buried her face into his shoulder, her mouth mouthing his name wordlessly against his skin as she shuddered and fell apart. He gave up the fight, letting himself go, her name falling off of his lips in a ragged moan.

They stayed tangled in each others arms for a while, trying to regain their breaths. Finally Gibbs fell heavily back onto the bed, pulling her with him. Their mouths met, lips moving against each other for a lingering kiss. Neither one said the words that sat on the tips of their tongues, neither one felt the need.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this story won't be updated until the weekend at the earliest, I have a few things to work through with the plot. Plus I'm having a few laptop problems, I don't know what's wrong with it but it's not letting me open e-mails, so I had to open an extremely basic google mail acount. Plus the disk drive isn't working, I may have to take it in, so God knows what will happen then. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, the next one won't be so heavy. **

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Well the good news is that my laptop is working, it just needed completely rebooted and reverted back to factory settings. The bad news is, that of course I lost everything on my hard-drive. As my disc drive wasn't working, and wouldn't recognise when you put a disc in it, I couldn't make hard copies. So I e-mailed it to myself, but when I tried to open everything later, it claimed all the files were corrupted. So everything is gone, including a uni essay that I then had to sit up and redo at 2am. Not only that but the stories I had deleted, i had kept in case I could improve them and re-publish them are gone. So It's a Tangled Web we Weave, is no more and neither is either version of the sequel to Blood Rush. I didn't see Tangled making a reappearance anyway, but I was still hoping to do something with the sequel. Humph, well it's gone now. It's times like these I hate technology._

_Anyway, thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this installment._

* * *

As it had a habit of doing, Sunday rolled in far too soon for Gibbs's liking, and once again he found himself answering his mobile to an increasingly impatient Vance. It was a good thing that Gibbs had never felt the need for flowery introductions, because Vance had now taken to snapping down the phone, "What have you got?"

Gibbs rubbed at the back of his neck. He had been dreading this conversation all week and knew he had to tread carefully when it came to suggesting Jenny's innocence. He didn't want Vance thinking it was simply because he'd gotten in too deep - he had of course, but that wasn't why he thought she was innocent. So he simply replied, "Nothing concrete, just a gut feeling."

"If you were anyone else I'd shoot you down, but since they have a nasty habit of being right, lets hear it."

"I don't think she's the accomplice. What she's told me doesn't fit with what we supposedly know."

Gibbs could've sworn that he heard Vance's teeth grind together as he choked out, "Such as?"

"She hasn't spoken to her father sine she left Cal-tech-"

"They could've fallen out over the money, and she distanced herself to avoid being caught."

"If that was the case, then surely we would have seen a massive amount of money appear in at least one of her accounts. I looked at the paperwork, every cent that has landed in her bank accounts has been accounted for."

"She may suspect that we're watching her, she could still be biding her time."

"That doesn't link her to the weapons, she wasn't speaking to him when he stole them."

"She could quite easily have found out where he was keeping them when she went through his estate, everything went to her."

"Problem with that is she's yet to set foot in her father's house, hasn't been in it in three years."

He heard Vance let out a sound that was half a sigh and half a groan. "And what if she's playing you, making you feel sorry for her. It sounds like your objectivity when it comes to this case has been compromised, Agent Gibbs -"

"It hasn't." Gibbs interrupted. "Just….what if we are trailing the wrong person, and the real culprit and the weapons are out there. If we're wrong, and we focus all our attentions on her, then those weapons could sell out from right under our noses."

"She is our only suspect," Vance growled. "There is no-one else."

"I'm not buying it."

"It's not for you to buy!" Vance roared. "It is your place to find the evidence to convict her! So either do that or find another likely suspect. I'm warning you Agent Gibbs, I am very close to pulling you out of there."

With that, he hung up, leaving Gibbs to consider his next move.

* * *

Meanwhile in D.C. Vance had slammed down the phone, and all but threw himself into his plush office chair overlooking the Navy Yard. He didn't need this. He didn't need Gibbs to go all googly eyed over this red head. Part of the reason he'd picked the man for this particular task was because of his objectivity. Vance crunched down on his toothpick, as his mind raced. Surely this was a fluke, Gibbs had never gotten in over his head for as long as he worked at NCIS. Although at times his methods appeared strange, they worked. Vance sagged back into his chair, he needed to relax, there was no way Gibbs would let the Agency, or the country down just because a woman had batted her eyelashes at him, it just wouldn't happen. Hell would freeze over first, Vance decided. He'd just wait until the next time Gibbs got into touch, he was sure by then he would have dropped this ridiculous notion.

* * *

"I passed!" Jake yelled, flinging his arms around Rachel and Amber. "I'm back on the team."

They both smiled warmly at him. "Well done."

Amber looked him up and down, adding, "Although we could've guessed from the fact you're in your uniform. How did practice go?"

"Aw, it was amazing." Jake sighed. "Totally awesome."

The girls looked bemusedly past Jake and asked Andrew, "How was it really?"

He laughed at is friend's dazed expression and shrugged, "The usual, Coach worked us into the ground, but we've won the past three games and I think we now have a chance against City. So it's worth it. How was swim practice?"

Rachel answered for them, "It was fine, nothing exciting."

"Aw damn!" Jakes head snapped up. "I forgot to thank Ms Sheppard for all her help."

Amber giggled, "I think Coach Tibbs will thank her for you."

While Rachel joined in on the laughter, the two boys completely missed the joke, with Andrew saying, "I can't believe she tutored you, you lucky dog. That woman is a total cougar."

Jake grinned, "Yeah, it almost made up for missing practice those nights."

"Um, sorry," Rachel interrupted. "But cougar?"

"Yeah." Andrew nodded. "You know a hot older woman. You two have to admit she's hot, definitely one of the best looking teachers here."

Amber shook her head in despair. "Yes we know what a cougar is, but you two are missing one giant point."

"Oh yeah! And what's that?" Jake snapped back.

"That cougars go out with younger men," Amber finished triumphantly.

Andrew shrugged. "She could, I don't know her dating habits. But she is the type younger guys would go for." He nudged Jake and sniggered. "Get a bit of experience."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Rachel snapped, "She's not a cougar because she doesn't date younger men. She's going out with Coach Tibbs and there is no way he's younger than her."

"They're not going out!" Andrew protested.

"Uh, yeah they are. They arrive and leave in one car."

"Maybe they carpool." Jake suggested. "Ever thought of that?"

"They don't carpool, you just have to see them together. Why do you think Coach Tibbs went to her instead of to your actual computing teacher?"

"Cause she runs study classes and he doesn't."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Rachel rolled her eyes. The suddenly they gleamed in delight and she pointed out, "Look over there and you'll see what I mean."

The two boys craned their necks to see the two teachers they had just been discussing make their way to one of the few remaining cars in the parking lot. They watched as their Coach's arm went around her waist, and she whispered something to him causing him to laugh, her hand creeping up to rest on his shoulder for brief moment, before he opened the car door and she slipped inside. Andrew whistled lowly under his breath, while Rachel smirked triumphantly, "See, told you so."

"Go Coach." Grinned Andrew.

Amber rolled her eyes, and throwing her hands up, sighed dramatically, "I give up, I really do."

* * *

Jenny bit down on her lip as she rolled her neck, wincing at the ominous sounding cracks it omitted. Kneading at her tense shoulder, she looked at Jethro and asked him, "Good day?"

"It was fine. What's wrong with your neck?" He looked over at her in concern.

"I just slept awkwardly last night, it's been bothering me all day."

Gibbs grinned. "You know I know a cure for that."

Jenny laughed. "Do you now?"

"Yeah. I'll fix it when we get in." He assured her cockily.

"So full of yourself."

"I think I've proved on more than enough occasions that I have good reason to be."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "And so modest too," she teased, leaning her head against the window and letting her eyes flutter shut.

Gibbs just laughed as he pulled into her street. Although his eyes narrowed as he took in the car parked outside her house, and the man sitting on her doorstep. Trying to keep his tone light, he asked, "You expecting company?"

"Hmm?" Jenny opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. He nodded in the direction of her doorstep as he pulled in her driveway. She followed his gaze. "Oh it's just Chris."

The moment the car stopped, she was out of it. Walking in Chris's direction. Gibbs frowned for a second, he didn't like the fact that he had got back to find a good-looking man sitting on Jenny's doorstep. Grumbling in annoyance, he stepped out the car just in time to see Jenny hug him warmly and ask, "Chris what are you doing here?"

"It's Thursday, remember? We agreed I would come round so we could make the arrangements for Sunday."

"Oh." Jenny's mouth fell open. "Oh Chris I forgot to tell you that I won't need your help."

Gibbs watched in interest, as at that statement the man's brown eyes clouded over and his jaw tensed. He was about to form a reply, when he caught sight of Gibbs. He plastered on a polite smile, and holding out his hand, introduced himself. "You must be the P.E. teacher that Jenny has mentioned. I'm Chris Hansel, Jenny and I worked together at Cal-tech."

"Jethro Tibbs." He reluctantly shook the proffered hand.

"I'm afraid that Jethro is the reason you won't be needed, Chris." Jenny shrugged apologetically. "I asked him to help me on Sunday instead. I thought it was better than you having to do it."

This time Gibbs knew he didn't image the flash of rage that briefly showed on the other man's face before he composed himself. "No, not a problem Jenny." He gave a laugh. "After all I'm sure he'll be much more help with carrying boxes than I would've been." He gave Gibbs a brief look up and down before adding, "Anyway I should get going, leave you two love birds alone."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you for offering though, Chris, it meant a lot."

"Yes well that's what friends are for. I'll see you two later."

With that he left, Gibbs's eyes followed him into his car, and watched it drive down the street. He turned to Jenny. "I didn't know you still kept in touch with your colleagues from Cal-tech."

"I don't really, just Chris. The rest think I'm the devil." Jenny sighed.

"You two close?"

"I suppose so. We worked in the same department, although to be honest to begin with he was actually friends with my dad. They were very close, I think Chris was the son he always wanted." Jenny gave a small, hollow laugh. "He tried to set us up once, but we decided we were better as friends."

"Right." Gibbs nodded, as he followed her into the house. It looked as though he had found another possible suspect, he was just running through how to get rid of Jenny so he could report in, when the very woman's voice floated through his ears.

"So what's this wonder cure of yours?"

Gibbs grinned as he realised she'd just given him a way out. "I'll run you a hot bath and then once you get out you get a neck massage."

* * *

As soon as he was around the block, Chris stopped the car, cursing loudly. He had been so damned close, and then that stupid P.E. teacher had gotten in his way. He slammed his hand, hard, against the steering wheel; and the looks he'd been giving him, Chris didn't like it. It had made him feel uneasy.

Fumbling slightly, he pulled out his cell, and dialling a number he waited for the person he needed to answer.

"Reilly's Private Investigative Service."

"It's Chris."

"What can I do for you this time?"

"I need you to find some dirt on someone for me-"

"What kind of dirt?"

"Any. I need to get him out of the picture and fast."

"How fast?"

"Saturday night at the latest. Think you can manage it?"

"It's going to cost you."

"If you pull this off I'll give you triple the usual fee."

"Done. Give me his basic details."

"Name's Jethro Tibbs. He works at Baltimore Polytechnic as a Physical Education teacher."

"Should be easy enough to find out more. I'll ring you when I get something."

"Good." Chris closed over his cell phone, this wasn't over, he'd worked to hard to let everything go now.

* * *

Waiting until Jenny was settled into the bath, Gibbs slipped into the kitchen and quickly called Vance.

"Agent Gibbs, this is a surprise. I trust you've found something."

"I need you to get details on someone for me, a Chris Hansel, works at Cal-tech, was close to Jasper Sheppard."

Vance sighed irritably. "Agent Gibbs-"

"He was supposed to help clear out Sheppard's house, he didn't appear to happy when he was cut out."

At this Vance sounded more interested, "When are they clearing the house?"

"Sunday. I think he was Sheppard's accomplice."

Vance sighed again. "I'll look into it. I'll call you when I get something.

Vance hung up. Now he was sure that Gibbs had fallen for this woman, he picked up his desk phone and requested to see the photograph's they had taken while trailing Jennifer Sheppard.

* * *

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Vance sank back into his chair. His finger's shifted nervously against the desk as he stared down the brown envelope. It had been delivered late last night, just after Vance had heard from his source regarding a development with the weapons. After that the photos weren't so much of a pressing problem. Still, he figured it was best to know just how involved Gibbs was with this woman, to be prepared in case there was a fallout from this.

Reaching out, he grabbed the bottle of Scotch sitting on his desk, and poured himself a large measure. Taking a sip to steel his nerves, Vance tore open the seal tipping the photos into his hands. Flicking through them, he muttered angrily under his breath. Photo after photo showed the couple together, the signs of an easy intimacy between the pair practically jumped from the page. Downing the rest of his drink, Vance realised he'd never seen Gibbs look so relaxed. He swore loudly, Gibbs had never screwed up before and he had never expected him to start, but obviously he'd been due one hell of a fall. And that Vance reflected grimly was exactly what he was about to get. He glanced at his watch, it was already seven on a Friday night, there was no point in pulling him out tonight, it wouldn't make a difference now. He'd phone him tomorrow and pull him in first thing, at this point another twelve hours wouldn't change anything.

* * *

"Jen, come on we're supposed to be there in fifteen minutes." Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed, his foot tapping impatiently off of the carpet. He heard her approach the doorway of the en-suite and looked up, and had to stop his jaw from hitting the carpet, as Jenny stood, a vision in an emerald green dress that nipped in neatly at her waist and then flared out from there.

Jenny grinned at the expression on his face, and turned so he could see the back of her dress, the cross of ribbons that covered her pale skin. "Worth the wait?" She teased, knowing the answer.

He shrugged casually. "It's OK."

"Oh well then, I suppose you won't be interested in helping me take it off tonight."

Getting to his feet, Gibb ran the tip of his fingers over the exposed skin, breathing into her ear, "I'll help you take it off just now if you want."

"As thoughtful as that is, I don't think Turner will approve if I turn up with nothing on."

"Ah, there is a simple solution to that."

"Jethro, we _will _be going tonight. Non-attendance is not an option." She felt his fingers change course, heading rapidly in the direction of the tie that held the dress together, and moved swiftly out of his reach. "And that, isn't going to work." She sashayed out the room, smirking triumphantly at the small groan that escaped past his lips, without turning round, she called back, "We have to be there in tem minutes Jethro, better get moving."

* * *

An hour later, Gibbs was beginning to wonder just what he had done to deserve this torture. He'd barely seen Jenny since they'd arrived, and much to his annoyance he had spent the night, pulling apart over amorous teenagers who seemed quite content to dry hump in the middle of the dance floor, all in the while maintaining that was how they did actually dance. One had actually muttered the words, "lighten up." a sentiment that had had Gibbs's hand itching to head slap him, sadly he'd had to content himself with just glaring. Although he had been slightly put at ease by the way the boy in question slowly wilted under said glare; it was nice to know that he wasn't losing his touch. After that he had contented himself with sulking in a darkened corner. That was where Jenny found him twenty minutes later. She trailed a teasing hand up her arm, and handed him a plastic cup filled with some sickly pink liquid. Gibbs wrinkled his nose in disgust. "This had better be spiked."

Jenny grinned, replying, "I don't know if they've gotten to it yet, but here's hoping." She sipped at the punch and grimaced. Taking the cup out of Gibbs's hand and dumping it on the table to his right she continued, "I wouldn't bother." She nodded towards the dance floor, "Want to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Why doesn't that surprise me."

His eyes narrowed, he muttered warningly, "Jen…"

"Jethro..." she mimicked. "Oh fine. If it's such a big deal to you then we don't have to dance."

"Good."

They stood in an amicable silence for a few moments, before Jenny broke it. "You know Jethro, you never have told me why you insist on shortening my name to Jen."

"Yes I have. I told you that Jen suits you."

"I don't see how."

"Jenny's far too innocent a name for you-"

"Excuse me!" She turned to glare at him.

Gibbs laughed softly and tapped her lips with his fingers. "Don't interrupt." He removed his finger and continued. "You're too spirited to be a Jenny-"

"You still call me Jenny." She pointed out.

"But only at certain times. Only when it suits. Most of the time though Jen suits you so much better than Jenny ever could."

"Hmm, I _suppose _that I can accept that."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that." Jenny's reply was to quickly bring her heel down onto his foot. Gibbs winced and ground out, "I think you just proved my point."

"Well I know how much being right means to you." Jenny's eyes surveyed the dance floor as she spoke. She sighed. "This is not how I pictured us spending tonight."

Once again his fingers ran along the expanse of pale skin, that her dress allowed him to touch. "I promise to make it up to you." And forgetting where he was, he lowered his mouth to her shoulder. She turned, smiling and brushed her lips gently across his, when suddenly a wolf whistle came from their right. Both whirled round to see Jake and Andrew grinning like lunatics, although the grins quickly faded when they saw the glares that had taken up residence on their teacher's faces.

As Andrew quickly darted off in the opposite direction, Jake let out a small, "Um, yeah, sorry Coach, kinda slipped out." and followed his friend's lead in getting away as quickly as possible. Once they were both safely out of sight, Jenny laughed, while Gibbs muttered darkly, "They are going to pay for that at training on Monday," although he smiled as he said it.

* * *

The minute his phone rang, Chris jumped on it. "What have you got for me?"

Reilly laughed confidently, "Oh it's good, better than you could've hoped for."

"Well then what is it?" Chris snapped.

"The price still stands?"

"Yes, you get three grand, I'll have it to you by tomorrow."

"I want five."

"You better be joking."

"Believe me when I tell you it's worth it."

"Three, and if it's as good as you make out, I'll double it, deal?"

"Done. Well it turns out that Jethro Tibbs isn't who he says he is. He is in fact an Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, works for NCIS, that's Naval Inves-"

"I know what it is!" Chris almost groaned in frustration, although this recent development was so good he stopped himself. "Go on."

Reilly sounded surprised, "Is that not enough?"

Chris grinned, "Oh no it's enough, it's more than enough. I'll wire the six grand to you on Sunday, good job.

He disconnected the call and laughed. He supposed he should be disconcerted by the fact that they had sent someone undercover to trail Jenny, but he wasn't. This was perfect, by the time they realised what was really going on, he'd be long gone. As for Agent Gibbs, he had to leave Jenny alone at some point.

* * *

Jenny blinked open her eyes, and smiled as the weight across her middle shifted very slightly, allowing her to turn to face him. "Morning."

"So it is."

Jenny ignored his light sarcasm and snuggled in closer, her mouth trailing the underside of his jaw up to the corner of his mouth. What do you want to do today?"

He smirked at her, and she slapped his arm. "Apart from that."

"No." He shook his head, "that really is all I want to do today."

Rolling her eyes, she suggested, "We could go to the beach."

"Will you be wearing a bikini?"

"I could."

"Then the beach it is. But first," he caught her wrist and rolled her so he was kneeling over her. He lowered his mouth to her neck, "I really want to do this."

Jenny laughed as she caught his mouth. Things had just started to heat up, when his mobile went. Gibbs raised his head, and reached out, grabbing the offending item off of the night-stand, he glanced at the caller ID and sighed, "I need to get this." He regretfully slid off the bed and moved out into the hallway. Answering the call he asked, "What is it?"

"You're needed back in D.C."

"Now?"

"Yes, it's important."

"I really-"

"This is not a request." Vance hung up. Gibbs glared at his phone and for one blissful moment considered throwing it out a window. He turned around to see Jenny standing in the doorway, looking curiously at him.

Her eyebrow raised, she asked, "Problem?"

"Yeah." He slipped past her and pulled some of his spare clothes out of a drawer. "That was my estate agent, there's been a few issues with selling my last house, I need to go sort it out."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine." Gibbs moved into the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and trying to ignore the look Jenny was currently giving him. She waited until he'd finished before asking, "How long will you be away for?"

"A few hours." He slipped past her, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can.

Jenny nodded, watching him dart down the stairs and out of her front door. She leaned against her door frame again, and he accused her of being secretive. She shook her head, oh well she'd just have to pry the truth out of him tonight.

* * *

Just over an hour later, Gibbs was in D.C. and storming into Vance's office. "You shouldn't have phoned me like that, you could have compromised my position.

Vance let out an undignified snort. "I think you've already done that.," he sneered. "I took a look at the photos the Agents tailing Ms Sheppard provided me with. Some were quite illuminating. You should have told me that you were in over your head!" Vance's voice grew progressively louder. "You fell for her! You didn't just compromise yourself, you compromised the Agency! Your little mission is finished Agent Gibbs, you can go back to your team and count yourself very lucky that I don't pursue this."

Gibbs frowned. "You can't end it now. I'm getting into Jasper Sheppard's house tomorrow, which is what you wanted, a way in! And as for compromising myself, she's not a traitor, she never was. You don't have any concrete proof, you're going on a hunch."

Vance shook his head. "We do have proof. Our source on the weapons informed us last night, that they are to go on sale first thing Monday morning. I don't know whether she planned to use you as an alibi, she probably knew all along who you were, regardless of any of that, she played you Agent Gibbs. She bided her time, got you to trust her, fed you a sob story and was no doubt going to use you to convince people that she and her father couldn't possibly have had anything to do with it, after all how could she if you'd been with her, the 'first time' she went to the house since he died. I warned you not to underestimate her."

"No." Gibbs shook his head, "There's been a mistake. Did you even look into the name I gave you?"

"There wasn't any need. We'll wait until she goes to the house on Sunday, we've finally got a warrant and we'll catch her in the act. In the meantime stay away. Your team are on their way back from Norfolk, so wait for them and then take a handover from Dinozzo."

"If I don't go back she'll be suspicious."

"Fine, call her and tell her you'll meet her there later. But you are not to go near her Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs just nodded as he left the room. He couldn't believe this, she couldn't have played him, it couldn't have been a lie. For the first time Gibbs began to doubt himself and everything he thought he knew.

* * *

Chris watched Agent Gibbs leave the house in a rush, and then waited half an hour, just to be sure that he wasn't coming back. Then he stepped out the car, and made his way to the front door. He smiled politely when Jenny opened it, neatly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled warmly at him, "Chris, come in."

* * *

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n:** I'm sorry for the wait, especially since I left you with a cliffhanger. I just really struggled to write this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it. Anyway, as some of you will remember I promised a sequel to Blood Rush, which appeared and disapeared amd then did the same again. I now have a new idea, if you want to know more, then go to the poll on my profile :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Jethro sat down at his desk, waiting for his team to return. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, flicking through the numbers until he reached Jen's. His thumb hovered over the call button, his instinct was to warn her but he knew he couldn't do that; she had lied and he couldn't forgive her that. His thumb hit the button and he brought it up to his ear. He had to talk to her, to follow through with Vance's plan, he had compromised this mission enough without adding to it. For one brief, blissful moment it seemed like it was going to ring out. It didn't, Jenny's voice floated over the line, sounding slightly strained, she asked, "Jethro, where are you?"

Scrubbing his hand over his forehead, Gibbs swallowed heavily before answering, "I've been held up. There's been a few problems, I'm going to have to stay here for a bit."

"How long?"

"I think I'll just spend the night here. I'll meet you at the house tomorrow, say about ten."

"Fine. Goodbye Jethro." She hung up, without waiting for his reply. Gibbs stared at his phone. That hadn't felt right, he'd expected Jenny to be annoyed, possibly even sound slightly upset, after all tomorrow was important to her. Instead she had sounded detached, as though she wasn't really listening. And her goodbye, it had seemed almost final. Something wasn't right. Standing up, he looked upwards at the catwalk, Vance was nowhere in sight. Grabbing his jacket he headed towards the lift, his gut was playing up big time and contrary to Vance's orders he had come to realised that he had to see this through to the end.

* * *

Chris reached out and took the phone from Jenny's hand, "What did he say?"

Jenny stared mutinously at him, her lips pursed together. Chris brought up the gun, and stroked the tip of it up her cheek, before forcing it against her temple so hard that it forced her to tip her head sideways. "Jenny," he muttered warningly. "I'm not here to play games with you. Now what did he say?"

Staring straight ahead, Jenny ground out, "He won't be back until tomorrow, he's going to meet me there." As he brought the gun away from her, she spat out, "I thought better of you."

"I know," he replied mildly.

"And the entire time, you were pretending to be my friend, supporting me through those interviews, you were the one behind it all."

Chris sighed and sat down across from the dining chair he had forced Jenny to sit on. "I wasn't pretending. I was sorry that you got dragged into it, but I have worked to hard to let everything fall apart now."

"Surely if you put together the program, you know where the money is."

"This isn't about the money."

"Then what is it about?"

"After the fed's got involved, we realised that we couldn't set up another program. Not least of all because they had tightened the security systems on the computer system. So we had to come up with another way of making money."

Jenny scoffed, "Because you had so little."

"Money is power Jenny, you know that. Your father understood that. We made an arrangement to make sure that a shipment of weapons went astray. We were going to wait for the fuss to die down and then sell them on. Obviously Jasper knew he would be hauled in, but they couldn't do anything, they didn't have a shred of evidence. It was however, enough to cause him to panic, he said he didn't think he could carry through on what he called a 'massive betrayal to his country' I gave him the opportunity to pull out, all he had to do was tell me where he had stored the weapons. He wouldn't do it. Told me they were somewhere I'd never find them. I knew that he had to have something in his house to pinpoint there location. I had planned to break in, but he died before I could. That was when I realised that I could walk in with you and take what I needed, and no-one would be any the wiser."

Jenny blinked back bitter tears, she didn't know how to feel. She had known her father was a thief, but a traitor!. She swallowed convulsively, and forced herself to meet Chris's eyes. "You son of a-"

"I'm going to stop you there, Jenny. I wouldn't want you saying something you'll regret. This is your fault, you never should have asked Jethro to help you. Although I suppose in a way, that I should be grateful that you did, otherwise things could've got messy." He grinned. "That reminds me, do you know where he is right now?"

"Overseeing the sale of his house."

"No, that's where he told you he is. Mind you, if a man won't tell you his real name, what are the chances that he'll tell you where he's going."

Jenny felt her heart race as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"He's an NCIS Agent. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, no doubt sent to find the weapons and arrest you for stealing and attempting to sell them."

Jenny stayed silent, although her breathing grew harsh, as she tried to come to terms with what she had just heard. Despite how much she hated Chris right now, she knew from the triumphant grin on his face that he was telling her the truth. Again she swallowed, hard. This was the least of her worries right now, she had a gun waving in front of her face that she felt needed her full attention. Her eyes slid back to meet Chris's. "So what's your plan now?"

"We are going to go to your father's house, and you are going to help me find out where he hid those weapons."

"And once you've found them?"

Chris sighed, he looked genuinely remorseful as he told her, "I cannot risk letting you go. I'm afraid your fate will be the same as your father's, I promise you that I will make sure it is quick, and as painless as I can make it."

"And if I don't help?"

He stood up, and pushed the gun into her knee, causing her to flinch. "Then it won't be as quick, or as painless. First of all I will take out your knees," he moved the gun up her back. "Then your shoulder joints. Don't make me do that to you Jenny."

She stayed silent, and watched as he moved back from her. Listening carefully, she heard him click the safety on, and was grateful that her father had taught her about guns. She jumped to her feet, and thrust the heel of her palm squarely into his jaw. He stumbled backwards, and she took the opportunity to run out into the hall. As she reached the front door, she cursed when she realised that she had put the safety bolts on the doors, she cursed the irony as her fingers fumbled with the last deadbolt.

Suddenly, her head flew backwards, as Chris grabbed a fistful of her hair. He tugged her head back to look at him, his gun twisting into her side. "Don't try that again," he hissed, before throwing her to the ground. Jenny's hands flew out, the impact from the fall jarring up her arms. She managed to roll into a sitting position, and glared up at Chris, slightly mollified to see his chin was already beginning to bruise. He reached out and grabbed her arm, tugging her to her feet. He bent her arm behind her. "We are going to leave now, and you are going to behave. Try anything and you'll regret it."

* * *

Shuffling nervously on his feet, Tony sent a wry grin in the direction of Vane's assistant. He hated being called to the Director's office, it was like being called to see the principal, and that in Tony's experience never brought good things. Cynthia looked up at him, "You can go in now."

Taking a deep breath, Tony pushed the heavy wooden door open and stepped into the large office. On his entrance, Vance looked up and gave him a small smile of acknowledgment. "Agent Dinozzo, I hear you wrapped up your latest case."

Tony nodded. "Yes, the case file will be on your desk by six tonight."

"Good. I take it you have handed control back over to Agent Gibbs. I just wanted to say that-"

"Sorry Sir, when is Gibbs due back?"

Vance frowned. "He's already back, I told him to wait for you at his desk."

Tony stayed silent, he had no idea what this was about, but he didn't want to make the situation any worse. Vance however was fuming. "Sorry Agent Dinozzo, but could you please wait outside for a few moments, I'll be right with you."

Tony nodded, slightly confused. "Yes Sir."

* * *

Gibbs stopped his car a few doors down from Jenny's house when he saw Chris's car parked outside her house. He killed the engine and was about to step out of the car, when he saw them exit the house. Gibbs frowned as he recognised the grey metal of a gun, half concealed up Chris's sleeve. He felt a cold sweat break out over his skin, as he watched him push Jenny towards the driver's seat of her car, before stepping over to the passenger's side. He waited a few seconds until the car drove out of the driveway, and followed on behind them.

Gibbs wasn't overly surprised when the car drew to a halt outside Jasper Sheppard's house. He watched them step inside the house, and was about to follow suit, when his phone rang. He bit back a groan when he saw who was on the other line. When he connected the call, he didn't even mange to get a single syllable out, before Vance barked, "Where the hell are you?"

"Outside Jasper Sheppard's house. We have a problem-"

"Damn right we do. I gave you a direct order-"

"Look you can yell at me later. I've just seen Chris Hansel lead Jenny into a house with a gun welded into her side.

"That was one of her colleagues at Cal-Tech, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I don't like this."

"No, neither do I. Stay where you are Agent Gibbs, Your team and I will be with you as quickly as possible."

* * *

Gibbs shut his phone over, effectively ending the call. He couldn't just sit here and wait. Slowly and silently, he slipped out of the car, and quickly made his way up to the back door.

Chris threw Jenny onto the sofa in her father's study, and once again, pushed the gun into her knee. "Where will it be?"

"I don't know," Jenny ground out.

"Not good enough!" He forced the gun, further into the joint, causing Jenny to bit down on her bottom lip. "He must have had somewhere that he kept important documents, a safe, something."

"If he did, then he never told me."

Chris felt his patience snap, and brought the gun up to her forehead. "I'm tired of playing games now Jenny, and to be honest now that we're here, and you've let me in, I don't need you anymore. If you are unwilling to help, then I have no use for you, I'll find it on my own."

Jenny's eyes widened slightly, as she watched his finger on the trigger, just as he went to press into it, she lunged.

* * *

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

He'd been at the back door when he'd heard the gunshot, and his heart stopped. He had picked up pace and was just approaching the study, gun outstretched when the second gunshot echoed through the empty, cavernous hallway. His breath had caught in his throat at the sight of her, pushing her way out from under Chris's body, her eyes wide with shock, her front soaked with blood. Fear had coursed through him, that some of that blood might be hers. He had rushed forward, not even bothering to check Chris for a pulse - his eyes were opened and glazed, he was dead, there wasn't any doubt.

He'd knelt down beside her, patting over her body, feeling for any wounds. The gun slid from her hand, he called her name, trying to draw her back to him. She blinked rapidly, her gaze sliding from the gun to him. She had flinched, drawing away from him. "No. Don't touch me."

And in that moment he knew that she knew his secret, and he had felt everything fall apart.

* * *

Jenny leaned her head against the cool window inside the car, her eyes staring blankly into the night. She heard a small cough from the man next to her, and turned to look at him, he gave her a small but honest smile as he asked, "Are you OK Ma'am?"

She sighed. "I've been better Agent….."

"McGee."

"Of course. I'm sorry, I know Vance introduced you earlier, but my head is still in a bit of a tailspin I'm afraid."

"I'm not surprised."

Jenny gave a slight nod, and turned her attention back out the window. He seemed a nice enough guy, but after everything that had happened she just didn't want to talk. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears, she just couldn't believe how things had turned out. When the other Agent's had arrived, they had searched the house from top to bottom, and had actually found what they were looking for. There was a loose floorboard in what had once been Jenny's childhood bedroom - she remembered hiding her diary there when she was younger. Inside the gap they had found a key for a storage locker in her mother's name, and inside the locker had been the weapons. They had also discovered an off shore account in Chris's name, with all the missing money, once they had found the account they were able to trace the fraud back to Chris's computer. To cut a long story short, her name had finally been cleared, this whole messy debacle was finally over.

Jenny drew her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to hold back tears, not only was the investigation over, so was her relationship with Jethro. She hadn't spoken to him, for hours she had sat in the interrogation room alone. At one point he had slipped into the darkened room, even through the shadows she could make out the tiredness etched across his face, she had looked away from him. He had stood in the corner, silently at first, before moving closer to her, his hand reaching out and landing softly on her shoulder. "Jen."

He had sounded so exhausted and so lost, that she had almost turned into his hand, but the feeling of hurt and betrayal had overwhelmed her and she had stayed silent until he left. It was that or let all the rage that was bubbling inside of her take over and she didn't want to lose the little control she had left.

The car stopped abruptly, and Jenny looked up, she remained dazed for a few moments before realising that she was home. She stepped out of the car, barely cognizant of McGee glancing nervously behind them. She knew that the front door hadn't been locked and pulled it open, she glanced behind her to say goodnight to Agent McGee, only to notice he had a rabbit caught in headlights look going on. She followed his gaze and immediately her shoulders slumped, Jethro had obviously followed them and was making his way across the front grass. McGee looked at her, seeking her direction, tired and angry she called out, "Go home Jethro."

He stepped up to her, his jaw set in a hard line of determination. "We need to talk."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"You know that's not true." His eyes slid to the younger man standing awkwardly beside them, "Go home McGee."

McGee looked from his boss to Jennifer Sheppard. He hadn't spent long with the woman, but he knew the back story and considering what she'd went through already today, he didn't want to leave her stranded with an irate Gibbs. She gave him a small nod, obviously realising that Gibbs didn't plan to leave anytime soon. "Go."

McGee took one last look of the pair and turned and headed to his car. He looked up just before he got inside the vehicle, just in time to see them step inside. The young agent shook his head in disbelief, what sort of idiot sent Gibbs undercover to investigate a stunning redhead, Tony was going to have a field day with this, and someone was going to end up hurt. Most likely the team if this conversation didn't go in Gibbs's favour.

* * *

Jenny moved slowly into the sitting room, her bruised muscles protesting against any quick movements. She moved over to her drinks cabinet. "What do you want, Jethro?"

"A chance to explain."

"Fine." She pulled out a bottle of bourbon and grimaced, unable to face it. Instead pouring herself a large measure of Vodka. "Go right ahead."

That threw him, he'd expected her to yell, to scream at him. He definitely hadn't expected her to remain quite so calm, he could see it was a façade, but it was a damned good one. He swallowed heavily. "I never meant to hurt you-"

"Yes you did," she interrupted. "You were planning to manipulate me, to get what you wanted and then leave me to rot. You didn't care about me, I was a pawn in a game."

He shook his head. "That isn't true."

She looked at him sharply. "Isn't it?"

"Maybe at first it was all about the mission, but that changed. You had me so confused Jen-"

"Jenny! You've lost the right to shorten my name to your preferred endearment, don't you think?"

Gibbs ignored the dig and continued, "When I got to know you, I realised you couldn't be guilty. I was going to find who was responsible and then tell you everything."

"That's easy to say now." Jenny rubbed tiredly at her forehead. "Please just go. I don't want to do this now. It's clear that nothing you can say can make this better."

"You're going to hear me out."

Gibbs belatedly realised that this may have been the wrong thing to say, when Jenny turned on him, eyes blazing. "Don't you dare bark out orders at me! You have lied to me, over and over again! You stand there, looking for me for forgiveness. Well guess what, you're not getting it!"

"I just want a chance-"

"No." Jenny's calm façade was back on, although her glass shook. "I thought you loved me-"

Gibbs strode across the room, so he was face to face with her. "I do love you."

Jenny ignored him. "I thought I loved you," she continued.

"We can get that back." Gibbs replied, knowing that for once in his life he actually sounded hopelessly optimistic.

Jenny shook her head sadly, her eyes beginning to tear, although she was desperate to hold them at bay. "No. No the man I loved doesn't exist, you're not him."

"Yes I am." Gibbs's hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Ignore the names and the job title Jenny. It doesn't mean anything, not really. Everything you know about me, as a person is true."

"You're telling me that Jethro the teacher is the same person as Jethro the cop?"

"Maybe not exactly," Gibbs admitted. "I was happier as Jethro the teacher, I had more reason to be." He flashed her a weak smile.

Jenny shook her head, and stepped back. "No, it's not enough. Like it or not the names, and the job titles matter. They might not define us as people, but they shape our experiences. Coming home after a bad class, and coming home after a bad case will be two very different things. Jethro, I can't just let this go, I can't just pretend it didn't happen. You're not the same man I fell for, you're not the same person that I planned a future with. No matter what you say, you'll always be the man who only ever got involved with me on the say so of his boss. If I had been guilty, what would you have done?"

Gibbs sighed, he didn't want to answer that. "It doesn't matter, you weren't."

"You didn't know that at first, not until I told you about my father." Jenny moved to the other side of the room. "You would have turned me in without a backwards glance, and you know it. You say you love me, but you only let me in after I told you everything about my past, I thought I could trust you. Instead you told most of the people you work with."

"I had to."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to forgive it. You know everything about me, and I don't really know anything about you. I don't even know if what I think I know is true."

Gibbs could sense that she was closing him off, ready to shut him out for good. He tried to pull her back to him, but she yanked her arm away. She turned her back to him. "I'd like you to leave now Agent Gibbs, and I don't want you to come back."

He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to turn, she didn't. A few minutes of terse silence spread throughout the room, until he faced up to the fact that she wouldn't be backing down. Gibbs slowly walked out of the room, out of the front door, and out of her life.

She watched him go from the front window, and resisted the urge to call him back. She let out a shaky breath, it couldn't work, in real life you didn't always get the happy ending.

* * *

**Hmmm, I can't decide whether or not to end here, or add an epilogue. As much as I like happy endings, I'm not sure how to write one for this story**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

_Better never to have met you in my dream, than to wake and reach for hands that are not there - Otomo No Yakamochi_

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Jenny tried to look happy as the team scored yet another touchdown against City, she was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace though. This theory was confirmed by Angela nudging her in the side and hissing, "What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing."

Angela snorted, "You look like you're trying to chew your way through a pine cone."

Jenny ignored her chosing instead to turn her attention back to the game, well her gaze went back to the game, her attention went somewhere else entirely.

Everyone in the school knew that Jethro had left, no one apart from Jenny and Miss Turner knew why, and even Miss Turner didn't know the whole sorry tale. Jenny hated the whispers even more than she hated the original rounds of questions, she didn't blame them for wanting to know but she'd had enough interrogation to last her a lifetime. Not only that but the sympathetic looks made her want to scream, she was having a hard enough time forgetting Jethro without everyone she worked with making it worse. Every night she would fall asleep after tossing and turning for hours on end, then she would dream of him, of happier times, and then every morning she would wake up to the cold pillow next to her. She hated and loved him in equal measures, she missed him but she was unable to forgive him. It was a catch 22 and she often wondered if she'd ever recover.

Her quiet reverie was broken by the raucous cheer that signalled a touchdown, and the buzzer that signified the end of the match. Poly had won, and even Jenny managed a small genuine smile as she watched the team hug each other in triumph.

After watching the team collect the trophy, Jenny and Angela picked their way carefully through the crowd, Jenny still silent and lost in her own thoughts. Angela coughed, causing Jenny to look up, shooting her friend a questioning look. Angela tried to look nonchalant as she spoke. "I heard you went to see Turner today, was it about anything important?"

Nodding, Jenny refused to meet Angela's gaze, as she replied, "Yes, I was handing in my notice."

Angela stopped abruptly, causing Jenny to have to turn to face her. Her friend looked like a stunned goldfish as she stuttered, "What! Why! You can't be serious."

"I am. I need to get away from here, I decided to travel for a while, possibly see some of Europe."

"Do that over the summer, you don't need to leave." Angela let out a frustrated sigh, "What did Turner say?"

"She refused to accept it-"

"Good, at least one of you has some common sense."

Rolling her eyes, Jenny continued, "She's told me to take some time off before term finishes, and if I still feel this way when the new year starts she'll accept that leaving is what I really want."

"This is all because of him, isn't it?"

"Partly but this isn't just about Jethro-"

"Oh come on Jenny! It has to be, Friday at the dance everything was perfect between you two, and then on Monday he's disappeared and you look miserable, what happened?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh I don't doubt that."

"And," Jenny continued giving her a pointed look, "I don't want to talk about it. And it isn't just to do with Jethro, I just…" Jenny sighed in frustration, no one knew the whole story and she didn't really want them to, but it still annoyed her. She just needed time to put the events of the last few years being her, for good. "I need to get away," she finally finished.

"Fine. Just come back."

"I'm not going to promise that."

Angela finally started walking again, slowly, her feet dragging. "It won't be the same if you don't come back, who will I gossip with?"

"Everyone else you normally gossip with."

Angela nudged her in the side, giving her a mock dirty look. "You know what," she joked, "Just go."

Jenny laughed, unaware of the steely blue eyes watching her.

* * *

He hadn't snuck into the game, but neither had Gibbs loudly announced his presence. Instead he sat at the end of one of the bleachers, making sure he wasn't close to any of the faculty. Ironically though, at the same time he was trying to avoid their awkward questions, he was also craning his neck to see Jenny. It wasn't working, she was obviously too far away, he couldn't even see a glimmer of that red hair.

He had done as she had asked and left her alone, although it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He missed her more than he could have imagined possible. At night she danced across his dreams, laughing with him, whispering in his ear, her lips taunting his cheek as she muttered words against his skin; then he would wake up under his boat, alone. Every flash of red hair he saw made his heart quicken, thinking it was her, he was always left disappointed.

Gibbs drew his attention back to the game, as Poly scored seconds before the buzzer sounded. He smiled despite himself. As much as he'd hoped to at least see Jenny tonight, he was also here to see the team he had coached play in their all important match. He stayed and watched them collect their prize, watched them grin for cameras. After it was all over, he made his way through the crowd, intending to get to the car park as quickly as possible, a voice stopped him. "Coach, Coach!"

He turned to see Jake racing towards him, before skidding to a halt. His hair matted and his face streaked with muck, he still stood there grinning. Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "Well done."

Jake lowered his head in embarrassment. "Thanks, you know we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Coach. I just wanted to ask if you're coming back, practice isn't the same without you glaring at us."

Gibbs shook his head, "I won't be back."

"Aw." Jake looked up at him, crestfallen. "Why did you leave?"

"Needed a change of scenery."

Jake nodded, although he still didn't fully understand. He glanced back to his cheering team-mates and then back at Gibbs. "Thanks Coach, for everything." he smiled before running back into the celebrations. Gibbs watched him go, a small smile creeping across his face. He walked to the car park and stalled, there she was, standing a few hundred yards in front of him. Laughing and joking with Angela, he moved closer, still unsure whether or not to approach her. That was when Angela looked up, and her face darkened. Jenny followed her friend's gaze, and Gibbs found himself staring into those familiar green eyes. They both just stood, staring at each other, then without even thinking Gibbs inched closer, the movement seemed to break Jenny out of her trance and she took a few steps backwards, before turning and walking towards her car. Gibbs didn't follow, the message was clear, she still wasn't ready to speak to him.

* * *

**10 Days After That**

"We have to do something." Abby whined. "He's miserable."

"Yeah, Abby we have noticed." Tony snapped back at her. "One more head slap and I think my head might fall off. Ah Ha! Found them." Tony waved the bottle of painkillers in the air triumphantly.

Tim held back a snort of laughter at Abby's expression. "Um Tony, unless you want Abby to start head slapping I'd pay attention."

Tony looked nervously over at the young Goth, whose eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Like I said. We. Have. To. Do. Something."

The two men looked at her blankly and shrugged, they'd much rather stay as far away as possible from the train wreck that was Gibbs's love life. Only Ziva answered, "I really don't see what we can do Abby."

"We need a plan." The team looked at each other in alarm, as Abby began to concentrate. They looked up at the catwalk to see Vance making his way out of his office accompanied by one Jennifer Sheppard. As they walked past the team, Jenny gave a small smile of acknowledgement in McGee's direction. She shook Vance's proffered hand before disappearing behind the elevator doors. The team looked up at Vance for an explanation, he didn't offer one. The next thing they knew, Abby had jumped up, and was racing towards the stairs.

***********************************

Jenny was halfway across the car park when a loud voice called out, "Wait, wait!"

She swung round, and was completely unprepared for the sight of a tall Goth running towards her in platform boots and a mini skirt. It was this shock that kept Jenny rooted to the ground until the younger woman bounced to a stop in front of her. Jenny swallowed slightly nervously, "Can I help you?"

"Yes." The girl nodded excitedly, her pigtails bouncing. "I'm Abby, I work in the lab here. I just I really wanted to talk to you about Gibbs.

Abby watched as the nervous but friendly smile slid from the woman's face, her jaw tensing as she ground out, "I really don't want to talk about him." Before attempting to turn away.

Seeing her chance to fix things rapidly slide away, Abby jumped in front of her. "No please, just hear me out.

Jenny looked up at the girl, and unable to say no to the big eyes staring at her, she found herself nodding and saying tiredly, "Fine. Go ahead."

"He misses you. He's miserable, really unhappy. I mean it's Gibbs so he doesn't say it, but we can all tell. I know that you're angry and I don't blame you, I would be furious, I mean I would be so angry I think my head would explode! Not," Abby explained hurriedly "That I think your head should explode. What I'm trying to say is that you mean a lot to him, and Gibbs is a really good man, one of the best. Maybe if you two talk, things might start to get better." She pressed a slip of paper into Jenny's hand. "That's his address, he never locks his door so just walk in."

Jenny watched the younger woman totter off in her boots, and looked down at the paper in her hand unable to just scrunch it up and throw it away.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Gibbs sanded along the hull of his boat, his mason jar of bourbon sitting beside him, although neither the alcohol or the slow repetitive motion was making him feel any better, it hadn't worked ever since the mission. He head a creak coming from the top of his stairs and looked up, shock coursing through him at the sight of the woman making her way down the stairs. He stood still, afraid that if he moved she'd disappear again. She stopped at the bottom step, her hand remaining on the banister. "You have a boat in your basement."

Gibbs nodded, "Makes the furniture building look a little tame."

"It does. I'd like to say this surprises me, but it doesn't really, it's very you." She frowned, "At least I think it is."

They stood in silence for a few more moments, Gibbs unsure what to say, she was here and he didn't want her just to walk away again. Still he had to know. "What are you doing here?"

Jenny shrugged, "Honestly I don't really know. I was at NCIS today-"

"No one told me that!"

"I'm sure they have their reasons for that," Jenny shot back.

Gibbs sighed and leaned back on the frame of his boat, she was probably right, most people went out of their way to avoid him now. "I shouldn't have interrupted."

"No you shouldn't have, but then polite society seems to have completely bypassed you, Jethro. Anyway as I was saying, I was at NCIS today to get the keys back to my father's house, I'm sure you know that I handed them over to make the search easier. I was just leaving when I was stopped by a hyperactive Goth."

Gibbs didn't know whether to smile or grimace, "Abby."

Jenny nodded. "She gave me your address and asked me to at least talk to you."

Gibbs silently told himself to buy Abby a Caf Pow machine, out loud he said, "And here you are."

"Well I thought sitting in my car for another half hour seemed a bit of a waste of time. That and I don't want to leave things the way we did."

Nodding, Gibbs moved closer, as he did so, Jenny sat down on the step, motioning for him to join her. He did so. She looked up at him. "Jethro, I need to know, was any of it real?"

Resisting the urge to reach out and touch her, Gibbs replied, "It was more real than I wanted to admit to at first, from the first moment that I walked into you in the staff car park I knew I was in over my head."

"When you knew I was innocent, why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

At this Gibbs looked down at his hands, his eyes narrowed slightly, he knew he owed her truth. "I didn't want to lose you."

Sighing, Jenny replied, "What did you think would happen?"

"Don't know. I knew I couldn't win, so I tried to push it to one side. I never thought for one second that the case would go so wrong."

"I think I knew that. God, this is such a mess."

Gibbs looked at her, her chin resting on her hands, her eyes staring straight ahead. He reached out and took hold of her other hand, relieved when she didn't pull away. His voice low and almost gruff he told her, "I miss you, Jen."

"I miss you too, well I miss him. Sometimes I think you're one and the same and then other times…." Jenny trailed off.

"I'm him Jenny, I just don't know how to get you to see that."

"Believe me, I wish I knew. Sometimes I wish I'd never met you, that you'd never walked into my life, it hurts so damn much Jethro."

"I know."

"I do want to forgive and forget, but I can't, I can't forget no matter what we do, this will always be a part of us."

"No one ever forgets anything Jen, what matters is that you move on."

"Maybe."

"Can we not put this behind us, get to know each other properly."

"I think it's too soon for that." Jenny looked over at him, her fingers briefly squeezing his for a second, before talking, "Jethro, I'm leaving for Rome tomorrow."

His eyes briefly closed, and his head dipped forward, his shoulders slumping, "For how long?"

"I don't know. I'm planning to see as much of Europe as possible, Turner's holding my post open until the new year starts. I'm quite glad really, I don't know if I'm ready to cut all my ties."

Gibbs watched as she detangled her hand and got to her feet. He followed her actions, facing her. Maybe it was for the best, some time apart to heal. He cupped her cheek, tilting her face to look at him. "Keep in touch, let me know you're safe, please."

Jenny tilted her head into the caress, letting her eyes flutter closed. She nodded as she felt his arm snake around her. "I promise, Jethro." She looked into his eyes, her hand reaching for the one holding her cheek, and ran her thumb over his hand.

He nodded, leaning his forehead into hers wanting to take in a much of her as she would allow. Her face turned, her lips ghosting over his hand before her eyes met his again. Slowly, her eyes filled with something that looked like regret, she pulled away. "I'll see you again Jethro."

Just before she slipped out of his reach, he pressed a chaste kiss to the side of her cheek, whispering into her ear, "Stay safe, Jenny"

Her hand finally slipped from his, and he watched her climb the steps, looking over her shoulder when she reached the top. A small smile passed over her face just before she left the darkened basement, both knowing it wasn't the end, just the beginning of another chapter.

* * *

**A/N: **_This was an ending that I toyed with when I first began writing this story. I felt there were a few loose ends to be tied up from the previous chapter, so I decided to use it. I hope you feel that it was a fitting ending and that I haven't ruined it by using this chapter as its ending._

_I also want to take this chance to thank everyone for their reviews, and alerts. And I hope you take this last chane to tell me what you thought of the story :)_

**xxx**


End file.
